


Until My Dying Breath

by wwspecial



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Coercion, Fear, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Vampires, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwspecial/pseuds/wwspecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге из кампуса в свою квартиру в Верхнем Ист-Сайде Блейн волей судьбы натыкается на красивого молодого человека с завораживающими голубыми глазами. Однако, совсем скоро всему, во что Блейн верил, будет нещадно положен конец; и весь его мир превратится в извращённый танец страха, крови и желания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Dying Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287062) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



> **Примечания[автора](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/):**  
>  Я... без понятия, как эта история появилась на свет. Клянусь богом, я обычно не пишу паранормальное — и всё равно никак не могу остановиться. Кстати говоря, это, наверное, самое близкое, что я когда-либо подбиралась к жанру Ужасов — совершенно новый для меня опыт! Спасибо вам огромное за прочтение!  
>  **А также** , представляю вашему вниманию [итальянский перевод](http://groupthink.jezebel.com/tom-hiddleston-gif-off-1574630660)!
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Работаем вместе с моей дорогой [злобушкой](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zlober)! Сюда вложена настолько бóльшая часть её, чем просто как беты. Спасибо ей за это огромнейшее. <3  
>  **А также** , перевод опубликован мной на [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4164199)!  
> Люблю вас! Спасибо всем, кто забрёл сюда и остался.

_Такое_ _происходит не каждую ночь._

_Блейну кажется, что в конечном счёте от этого только хуже — от незнания. Как с наступлением сумерек живот скручивает в тугой напряжённый узел, а слух начинает улавливать малейшее движение за входной дверью его квартиры. Это никогда не происходит в одно и то же время. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным._

_Зачастую всё ограничивается лишь телефонным звонком, а порой и вовсе ничего не случается. Некоторыми ночами он сидит на диване и ждёт: спина закостенелая, каждый нерв напряжён, натянут в **ожидании** , пока усталость не берёт над Блейном верх. На следующее утро он проснётся помятый, скудно отдохнувший и с затёкшими конечностями — и осознает, что ничего не произошло. Что у него теперь имеется хотя бы несколько драгоценных часов, прежде чем знакомый страх, отвратительный и всеобъемлющий, снова не закрадётся к нему в душу._

_Но сегодня…_

_На часах больше часа ночи, когда **он** наконец является. В коридоре снаружи не слышно никаких приглушенных шагов: его приход не сопровождается вообще никаким предупреждением. Если он не захочет — не издаст ни звука._

_Долгое, затянутое царапанье острых ногтей по дереву дверной рамы — то, что оповещает Блейна о его присутствии. Скребётся, и скребётся, и **скребётся** в дверь._

_— Блейн, — доносится до Блейна высокий голос. Красивый, мелодичный, пугающий. Ногти продолжают скрести. Резкие коробящие звуки в контраст приятному певучему тону. — Впусти меня, Блейн. Просто открой дверь и впусти; я же знаю, что тебе хочется._

_Ужас, самый настоящий, сильный и неумолимый, пронзает Блейна сродни электрическому току. Несмотря на то, что всегда присутствует неопределённость и никогда не понятно, станет ли сегодняшняя ночь той самой, Блейн постоянно ловит себя на мысли, что просто хотел бы знать **наверняка**. Однако, стоит ему услышать этот голос — и он готов пойти на всё, лишь бы вернуть себе блаженное неведение. Это в тысячу раз хуже — слышать его за дверью. И таким игривым, соблазняющим, и лишь самую малость подстрекающим._

_В щели под дверью виднеется тень. Со стиснутыми губами и дрожащими руками Блейн молчит._

_— Почему ты со мной не разговариваешь, Блейн? — спрашивает голос, звуча даже как-то издевательски обиженно. Ногти безжалостно и резко дерут дверь. — Знаешь, а я ведь отсюда слышу, как колотится твоё сердце. Так **быстро**. Так **напуганно**. — Царапанье, царапанье, царапанье ногтями. — Вот впустишь меня, и незачем будет бояться. Всё закончится. Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось?_

_Изо рта у Блейна без его ведома вырывается крохотный сдавленный всхлип. Терзание двери прекращается; снаружи раздаётся счастливый гортанный звук._

_— Мы не можем вечно продолжать эти кошки-мышки, моя прелестная игрушка, — мурлычет он, теперь скребясь тише (быть может, одним только ногтём по дверной раме). — Не можешь и дальше дразнить меня._

_Ногти возвращаются и с силой, громко, режуще по ушам скользят вниз по двери._

_Блейн морщится и жмурится от этого звука, обнимая свой трясущийся торс, пока страх пульсирует с кровью по венам._


	2. Глава 1

« _Библиотека закрывается через пятнадцать минут. Просьба определиться с выбором и пройти к стойке регистрации_ ».

Раздавшаяся по громкой связи запись приятного женского голоса отрывает Блейна от скрупулезного изучения нескончаемого сухого текста книги, лежащей перед глазами. Будучи оторванным от толкования условий договора и средств судебной защиты при их нарушении, он удивлённо моргает и внезапно замечает, как за окнами потемнело. Что смешно, ибо библиотека закрывается по средам в одиннадцать вечера, и Блейн поверить не может, что умудрился просидеть здесь пять часов сам того не заметив.

Мимолётный взгляд на наручные часы — дорогие и изящные, подарок от родителей в честь окончания бакалавриата — подтверждает слова из автоматической записи. Стрелки твёрдо свидетельствуют о том, что до закрытия остаётся всего несколько минут. Постепенно внимание Блейна снова начинает привлекать слабое жужжание тусклого освещения (от которого у него прежде получилось так успешно абстрагироваться, оставляя пометки и не видя ничего вокруг). Стоит Блейну потянуться, как в тишине раздаётся громкий хруст спины, вызванный тем фактом, что он часы напролёт сидел, ссутулившись и не двигаясь на жёстком деревянном стуле. Впервые Блейн отдаёт себе отчёт в том, насколько же болит и затекло всё тело.

Неслушающимися пальцами он сохраняет пятнадцать страниц своих напечатанных заметок, скачивает их на флешку-брелок (он ещё несколько лет тому назад познал ужаснейшую склонность компьютеров лететь за день до сдачи важных заданий), а затем быстро скидывает себе копию по электронной почте — чисто на всякий случай, даже не утруждаясь с темой. Ещё пара секунд — и он уже запихнул в сумку ноутбук и свой несправедливо громадный учебник. Пробегаясь рукой по всклокоченным кудрям, Блейн хватает перекинутую через спинку стула куртку, набрасывает её и, натянув лямку портфеля на одно плечо, плетётся по направлению к выходу.

Библиотеке юридического факультета Нью-Йоркского университета свойственен особый сырой и насыщенный запах, который упрямо отказывается выветриваться, сколько бы её работники не заверяли посетителей в тщательности своих уборок на каникулах. Старинность книжных стеллажей и коридоров едва ли не осязаема: на страницах книг оставлены тысячи отпечатков пальцев, на полу — столько же незримых потёртых следов. Само заведение славится своей антикварностью, являясь чуть ли не воплощением образцовой библиотеки Старого Света: толстые деревянные стулья и столы вместе с низко висящими потолочными лампами, на верхних этажах походящими по дизайну на люстры. А настольные светильники из бутылочного стекла на нижнем этаже и вовсе являются чем-то из ряда того, что, Блейн до своего прибытия сюда всегда считал, можно встретить только в исторических фильмах. Тёмные прочные полки все ряд за рядом заставлены книгами в кожаном переплёте. Сама мысль о том, сколько книжных изданий таит в себе это заведение — непостижимое количество документов, газет, архивов и мудреных текстов, содержащихся в пределах одной этой библиотеки, — не раз заставляла Блейна слабеть в коленях, навевая на него лёгкое чувство тошноты.

По пути к выходу Блейн ловит себя на том, что без конца оглядывается в поисках других студентов — быть может, спрятавшихся в читальных залах или по тёмным углам, — но нет, никого не видно; должно быть, все остальные, в отличие от Блейна, не прозевали несколько первых предупреждений о закрытии. Вполне вероятно даже, что Блейн — последняя забытая в этом месте душа.

«И что в этом удивительного, Андерсон? — язвительно задаётся он вопросом, кивая на выходе библиотекарю. — Сейчас почти одиннадцать и вечер среды. Даже всем другим студентам-юристам есть, куда пойти. Всем, кроме тебя, конечно же».

«Всем, кроме меня», — проносится досадное у него в голове, когда он распахивает главную дверь и сразу же ёжится от охватившего его вечернего мороза — свежего, бодрящего, с запахом осеннего города. Когда он выходил из дома, было солнечно. Запахнув на себе полы коричневой вельветовой куртки в бессмысленном сопротивлении холоду, Блейн начинает свой путь к ближайшей станции метро, чтобы добраться до квартиры.

Порой, в подобные вечера, ему откровенно тяжело любить свою жизнь должным образом. Например, когда однокурсники (настолько же вне себя от постоянных изменений в праве и вдалбливаемым им в голову гражданским правонарушением, процессом и ответственностью) приглашают его выпить, и он просто не может согласиться, — не может согласиться по той единственной причине, что не чувствует с ними родства на каком-то необходимом ему уровне, совершенно не вписываясь в их компанию. Или когда возвращается домой в одиночестве, в свою пустую прибранную квартиру в верхнем Ист-Сайде, которую оплачивали его родители, ибо «ему же нужно было жить в каком-нибудь более-менее приличном месте».

Когда не может отделаться от чувства, что надевает с каждым встречным маску, _фасад_ , вежливости и уважения, потому что знает, что никому не интересно даже самую малость узнать, какой он на самом деле.

Блейн сбегает по ступенькам, проводит в турникете проездным и запрыгивает в первый подходящий ему поезд, размышляя. В такой рассеянной, ничего не значащей манере: из оперы «а что если», чему никогда не дано сбыться. Он уже зашёл слишком далеко: вынужден в очередной раз напомнить себе, что не за горизонтом у него окончание чего-то слишком грандиозного, чтобы горевать сейчас или ностальгировать.

И всё же, несмотря на изначальные намерения, Блейн, сидя в довольно-таки безлюдном вагоне, ловит себя на мысли, что и впрямь жалеет, что по окончании старшей школы не боролся за музыку сильнее.

И не то чтобы ему не _нравится_ юридический. Ему нравится — ему пришлось, дабы отучиться на бакалавра и сдать LSAT➀ на достаточно высокий балл, чтобы попасть в один из самых престижных юридических университетов в стране. Блейну никогда не составляло проблем абсолютное погружение с головой во всё, что бы он для себя не выбрал, — да и шоу в зале суда всегда по-своему его привлекало. Но несмотря на то, что академия Далтон успешно справилась со своей задачей, подготовив его к тяжёлой программе высшего образования, она также безоговорочно развила в нём глубокую любовь к музыке. Конечно, он занимался уроками фортепиано сколько себя помнил, но удовольствие от _выступлений_ — выйти на сцену, открыть рот и заразить целую толпу людей _счастьем_ — было совершенно ни с чем не сравнимо.

И не то чтобы родители _подталкивали_ его к данной специальности. Напротив: они вдвоём заверили его, что больше всего на свете желают ему счастья и найти для себя что-то, в чём он будет хорош и сможет сиять. Однако отец неоднократно говорил, что, мол, Блейн, карьера в сфере искусств так нестабильна — неужто тебе действительно хочется прожить так всю жизнь? А мама добавляла: «Разве тебе не хочется иметь в жизни что-то, на что можно будет рассчитывать, когда у тебя появится семья, золотой мой мальчик?»

И спустя какое-то время это показалось ему логичным. Разумным. Настоящим взрослым решением; больше никаких дурачеств.

На первых курсах бакалавриата Блейн серьёзно подходил к тому, чтобы периодически посещать открытые микрофоны. На маленьких сценах кафе он чувствовал себя самим собой как никогда за время всей недели в универе: не жалел связок на исполнение новых поп-хитов и привносил в каждую песню какую-то свою изюминку, заставляя народ хохотать, широко улыбаться и взрываться в крохотных помещениях неистовыми аплодисментами. Но уже на третьем курсе в учёбе наступил полный завал, и становилось всё труднее и труднее приводить подобные вечера в исполнение. А теперь… боже, да Блейн _годами_ не выступал на публику. Даже если бы он нашёл сейчас время, не знал бы, с чего начать.

Блейн, конечно же, в курсе, что его жизнь — это мечта: престижная школа и собственная квартира в Нью-Йорке.

Лишь пытается изо всех сил игнорировать периодически посещающие его мысли о том, что мечта эта оказывается просто _не его_.

Вагон урчит как спящий лев, скользя по тоннелю и легонько потрясывая пассажиров, что Блейн уже давно перестал замечать: живёт в Нью-Йорке вот уже пятый год — знаком с его лицами, местами, людьми. Когда поезд тормозит на нужной Блейну остановке, юноша выходит на автопилоте и пешком преодолевает расстояние в один квартал до ближайшей станции, чтобы пересесть. Несмотря на то, что первые несколько лет он прожил в общежитии, последние годы Блейн провёл в квартире. И знает маршрут до неё уже как свои пять пальцев: готов преодолеть его во сне, если придётся. (А временами — когда экзамены близятся подобно надвигающейся буре, и он с трудом держится, чтобы не сломаться и не разреветься как дитя, уставившись на бегущие перед глазами строки и высоченную гору из учебников, и _столько всего нужно сделать, что он скоро взорвётся_ , — Блейну кажется, словно он уже не раз так делал).

По привычке избегая в поезде зрительного контакта, Блейн думает.

В общей сложности поездка до его станции занимает чуть больше получаса. Как только Блейн добирается до верхних ступенек подземки, ночная прохлада резко встречает его пощёчиной по лицу. К счастью, расстояние от метро до дома не так уж велико. Желудок урчит, напоминая Блейну, что он с обеда ничем не подкреплялся, и ему не терпится оказаться в квартире, чтобы поскорее включить отопление.

Поправляя тяжёлую сумку, Блейн как раз сворачивает на углу, как внезапно нечто, замеченное боковым зрением, привлекает его внимание. Какое-то движение в тёмном узком переулке слева от Блейна, и затем — сдавленный крик. Блейн сразу же замирает на полушаге и моментально прислушивается. Ещё один приглушенный звук — шарканье, слабый плач — врезается в сознание Блейна подобно удару молнии. В груди поселяется кошмарное осознание; сколько бы Блейн здесь не жил, никак не может избавиться от нужды периодически напоминать себе, что Нью-Йорк — это не Вестервилль. Не подумав дважды, Блейн разворачивается, возвращается, и заглядывает в блеклую аллею.

Рассмотреть что-либо мешает темнота и отвлекающий на заднем плане фонарный свет, но силуэты двух вцепившихся друг в друга фигур прекрасно различимы под очертаниями пожарной лестницы. С первого же взгляда Блейн отмечает, что один человек крупнее и грубее, а другой — стройнее и миниатюрнее. И даже пускай оба неразборчиво сцепились руками, можно с лёгкостью сказать, что борьба ни коим образом не является честной: один из них чуть ли не вдвое превышает в размерах другого. Тот, что дороднее, издаёт резкое подобие рыка, пока они продолжают едва ли не зверски метаться в темноте.

То, что следует за этим, происходит чересчур быстро, чтобы Блейн мог как следует переварить собственные действия. В одну секунду он стоит как вкопанный — уже в другую мчится в темноту на звуки драки.

— Эй! — рявкает он командным голосом. По венам растекается адреналин, затуманивая разум, но в то же время придавая всему кристальную ясность. — Эй, быстро прекратил!

Вот так безрассудно, до чёртиков надеясь, что у парня не окажется с собой ножа ( _или, о господи, пистолета_ ), Блейн не сдаёт позиций. Каким бы дурацким не был его поступок, пасовать уже было поздно — и будь он проклят, но никогда бы не удрал, оставив девушку в этом переулке наедине с мошенником. У него даже нет при себе газового баллончика или карманного ножа, но, тем не менее, Блейн мужественно обхватывает пальцами лямку от портфеля и сжимает её до побеления костяшек, непоколебимо выстаивая против двух затенённых людей.

В тот же самый миг более хрупкая фигура прекращает бороться и замирает, а здоровяк, в свою очередь, с криком отстраняется от неё и пятится назад, попадая под свет от фонаря. Действительно здоровяк, что и следовало из его силуэта; в джинсах и байке с капюшоном. Его всего _трясёт_ , стеклянный взгляд мечется между Блейном и девушкой в тени, лицо перекошено в полнейшем _ужасе_. Где-то в мозгу Блейна раздаётся тревожный звоночек: даже если разоблачение должно хулигана пугать, Блейн всё равно уверен, что парень превышает в своих габаритах девушку с Блейном вместе взятых. Сочтя мысль неуместной, Блейн лишь сильнее сжимает лямку портфеля в, как он надеется, угрожающей манере.

Однако парень не атакует ни одного из них. Вместо этого он лишь пятится ещё, путаясь в ногах, издаёт какой-то неуверенный бессловесный визг — и пускается наутёк, _пулей_ пролетая мимо Блейна прочь из переулка, на улицу, удирая со всех ног.

В ночной темноте время замедляется, и сердце Блейна колотится в бешеном ритме. Тело гудит, пробудившись, на пределе, заходясь адреналином; мышцы натянуты, пальцы всё ещё душат лямку от портфеля с такой силой, что это причиняет боль. Но через несколько секунд момент, похоже что, рассеивается, и всё напряжение из атмосферы уходит, отчего Блейн выпускает наружу резкий нервный смешок, который растворяется в ночном воздухе.

— О боже, — выдыхает он с потрясённым облегчением, отпуская, наконец, ремень портфеля, чтобы прижаться ладонью к груди. Лицо, такое ощущение что, вспыхнуло, а очки съехали и сидят криво. Нервный смех стихает, когда Блейн вспоминает о втором человеке, и грудь незамедлительно наполняется беспокойством. Пульс стоит в ушах, когда он делает один шаг в сторону всё ещё находящейся в тени фигуры.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Блейн. — Он ведь тебя не покалечил, нет?

Человек медленно выходит из тени на свет, и Блейна пронзает шок, когда он понимает, что это отнюдь не девушка. А юноша, которому навряд ли больше восемнадцати, а, может, и ещё меньше; стройность его фигуры в темноте ввела Блейна в заблуждение. Одежда у молодого человека вся на месте (чему Блейн несказанно рад по причине, о которой ему не хочется сильно задумываться); на нём обтягивающая рубашка, куртки нет, а на ногах — по-другому не назовёшь, кроме как _дьявольски_ узкие — джинсы вместе с высокими чёрными ботинками.

Из лёгких резко выбивает весь дух, когда Блейн впитывает то, как этот юноша _бесстыдно_ великолепен. Весь изящный, волшебный; с идеально заточенными изгибами тела, словно бы выгравирован из камня. Кожа бледная просто до _мурашек_ , начиная со склона скул и заканчивая маленьким участком кожи, искусительно выглядывающим из-под распахнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки. Волосы зачёсаны наверх в подобие лёгкого беспорядка, пленительный изгиб рта, а глаза… боги, его _глаза_. Завораживающе голубые, невероятно ярко блестящие в темноте.

На долю секунды Блейну кажется, что он замечает в их голубизне оттенок красного — но наверняка это лишь проделки освещения, ибо уже через миг он исчезает.

— Оу, — дурацки выдаёт Блейн, из всех сил стараясь не пялиться. Юноша нереален в буквальном смысле этого слова, напоминая Блейну моделей или кинозвёзд: людей, которых встречаешь на рекламных щитах и экранах телевизора — уж точно не в подобных переулках. Пытаясь прогнать румянец, расцветающий на щеках, Блейн встряхивает головой. _Сейчас не время, не место и уж **тем более** не те обстоятельства_. — Извини, — снова пробует он, — но правда, с тобой всё в порядке?

Как тут взгляд юноши, которым тот его жадно _поглощает_ , ударяет Блейна под дых. Глубоко вдыхая через нос, юноша будто бы с трудом держится на ногах и, склонив голову набок, не отводит голубых глаз. Блуждает взглядом по фигуре Блейна с ног до головы, сверху-вниз, слово видя перед собой чудо, — словно перед ним что-то, чего в природе не может существовать. От острой накалённости его взгляда Блейн загорается странным чувством обнажённости, словно его видят насквозь. Под таким взглядом он мнётся, не зная, как реагировать и что говорить.

Юноша молча пожирает его взглядом в течение долго тянущихся секунд, выпрямленные по бокам руки трясутся. Затем, осторожно метнув взгляд в сторону улицы, куда умотал хулиган, он снова обращает его к Блейну.

И медленно, очень медленно, позволяет губам растянуться в улыбке.

— Спасибо, — наконец-то подаёт юноша голос, который оказывается чище и выше, чем Блейн ожидал. Практически ангельский, в комплекте с его необычайным типом красоты, и ярко контрастирующий на фоне окружающего их грязноватого переулка. Юноша склоняет голову набок, не сводя с Блейна глаз, отчего в груди что-то болезненно сжимается. — Представить боюсь, что бы произошло, если бы ты не появился. — Протягивая Блейну бледную ладонь с ухоженными длинными пальцами, он ни на секунду не прерывает зрительного контакта: — Меня зовут Курт.

Опустив взгляд, Блейн смотрит на предложенную ему руку чуточку дольше необходимого, но совсем скоро чувствует, как сам расплывается в облегчённой улыбке.

— Меня Блейн, — отвечает он, пожимая руку Курта. Хватка юноши оказывается твёрже ожидаемой, а кожа мягче, а ещё слегка холодная на ощупь. — О боже, ты ведь замёрз! — в ужасе восклицает Блейн, размыкая рукопожатие, чтобы опустить портфель на землю и стянуть с себя куртку. На улице прохладно, но Блейн пока ещё согрет остатками страха и адреналина, что до сих пор разгоняют по венам кровь, — и, к тому же, это не на него только что чуть ли не произошло нападение. Он протягивает куртку юноше: — Держи.

Курт лишь одаривает коричневую вельветку долгим взглядом, не произнося ни слова. Но потом, через несколько мгновений, он благодарно её принимает и накидывает себе на плечи. Она ему самую малость коротка; хороша в плечах, но просторна в талии. Смотрится очень даже неплохо, думает Блейн. Конечно, он подозревает, что большинство одежды смотрелось бы на Курте неплохо, но сам факт того, что эта куртка _его_ , заставляет кончики пальцев покалывать чем-то жарким.

Неожиданно для себя Блейн не может удержаться от нервного смешка.

— Прости, — спешит он объясниться, чувствуя себя на грани лёгкой истерики. — Дело не в тебе, клянусь; я просто… Не влезал в драку, наверное, со времён школы, — снова хихикает. — Где мне, кстати, эпично надрали задницу. Это было… Я без понятия, что теперь.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Курт с играющей на губах улыбкой. — Я и сам далеко не часто нахожу себя в подобных ситуациях, честно говоря.

— Хочешь, я тебя провожу? — заботливо спешит предложить Блейн: накрывшая его искренняя тревога немедленно пробуждает за собой мужское покровительство. В конце концов, на дворе уже поздняя ночь. По улицам бродят люди, которые могут счесть Курта, с его стройными руками и утончёнными выразительными чертами лица, за лёгкую мишень. Блейн понимает, что шансы того, что Курт за такой короткий срок повторно наткнётся на кого-то, столь же жаждущего воспользоваться им, малы; но не собирается этим рисковать — а особенно в свете того, что сегодня уже произошло.

Юноша замолкает, чтобы обдумать предложение, по-прежнему не отводя от Блейна взгляда так, словно перед ним чудо чудес. Отчего желудок Блейна скручивается от обиды и злости на этот мир: раз для Курта, очевидно, настолько невероятно желание кого-либо бескорыстно ему помочь. Через несколько секунд Курт согласно кивает.

— Я живу не так уж близко, — говорит от, указывая головой в сторону улицы. — Но… что, если я проведу тебя, а потом поймаю от твоего дома такси? Таким образом никто из нас не останется в одиночестве.

— Хорошо, — энергично кивает Блейн, чувствуя облегчение по более чем одной причине, поднимая сумку с дороги и начиная вести их по направлению к выходу из переулка.

Курт следует за ним на свет фонарей и тысяч мелких огоньков ночного города; в хорошем освещении черты его лица оказываются ещё более острыми и привлекательными. Несмотря на то, что долгие студенческие годы научили Блейна оставлять линзы на те дни, когда ему не понадобится вчитываться часами напролёт в мелкий шрифт, и что один раз в середине семестра его внешний вид может и потерпеть на благо успешной сдачи экзаменов, внезапно он очень сильно жалеет, что сегодня утром не нашёл времени для геля и контактных линз. Рядом с Куртом собственная одежда начинает казаться ему на грани с безвкусной.

Вдвоём они начинают идти в сторону блейновской квартиры. Сперва Блейн ускоряет шаг, не будучи уверенным, осталось ли у Курта желание находиться этой ночью на улицах дольше строго необходимого, но, к своему лёгкому удивлению, он обнаруживает, что Курт сзади него никуда не торопится, и, когда они начинают наконец ступать нога в ногу, их шаг превращается чуть ли не в прогулочный.

Им не видно звёзд — в городе никогда не видно, — но эта ночь всё равно волшебная. Свежесть и лёгкий туман, бордовые и коричневые листья декоративных деревьев неразличимо рассыпаны по бокам дороги. Бывает, мимо проносится несколько машин и такси, но в целом этот район сам по себе необычайно спокоен для будничного вечера среды.

Слегка прохладно (без куртки), но Блейн не возражает. Не придавая значения гусиной коже, что стремительно покрывает его голые руки, он старается подавить дрожь, норовящую пробить его в любую секунду.

— Итак, — подаёт голос Блейн, пытаясь не отрывать взгляда от дороги перед собой, что так и стремился скользнуть к пленительному юноше сбоку. — Что же ты делаешь так поздно в этой части города, раз говоришь, что живёшь далеко?

— Был в гостях и подумал, что было бы неплохо прогуляться до дома пешком, — спокойно объясняет Курт, пожимая плечами, и обнимает себя стройными руками, греющимися в рукавах блейновской куртки. Блейн может увидеть, как переливаются под её тканью мышцы его спины. — Как видишь, я был неправ. — Взглянув на Блейна, он щурится: — А ты? Какими тут судьбами? Вечеринка?

На что Блейн не удерживается и громко прыскает.

— Ам, нет, — спешит он объясниться под изящно выгнутую бровь Курта. — Я сейчас учусь на юриста, в Нью-Йоркском университете. И, серьёзно подходя к своему делу, как-то не нахожу времени для веселья. Не то чтобы я не хочу! — спешит он добавить, когда лицо Курта вытягивается в ещё большем изумлении. — Просто… не хватает времени, как-то.

— Юридический, — провозглашает узнанное Курт так, словно это какое-то иностранное слово; брови крайне удивлённо подлетели к линии волос. — Я впечатлён. Должен признать, я бы ни за что не подумал. В чём хочешь специализироваться?

— В гражданском праве, — с готовностью отвечает Блейн, потому что это вопрос, который задают _все_ — пусть даже на этом сроке он и не обязан заявлять свою специальность, как это было, например, в бакалавриате. — Мне нравится разрешать споры и разногласия, и я считаю, что владею необходимыми навыками для регулирования межличностных отношений и ведениями переговоров.

За этим следует пауза — а потом её заполняет высокий мелодичный смех Курта. Блейн хлопает глазами.

— Прости, — говорит тот, прикрывая рот ладонью, но всё равно плохо пряча свою улыбку. Непохоже, чтобы он глумился над Блейном или издевался. Он просто… смеётся. — Просто… Просто прозвучало так, будто ты вырвал эту фразу из какого-то учебника.

Напряжение покидает его тело, и Блейн чувствует, как против своей воли расплывается в глупой улыбке.

— Типа того, — смущённо признаётся он, запуская руку в копну кудряшек, чтобы пробежаться пальцами по своему взрыву на макаронной фабрике. А рядом с ним Курт придвигается так, чтобы они шли ближе друг к другу. Они сворачивают на углу, и сердце Блейна немножко ускоряет своё биение от новой близости.

Как может зачёсывая назад свои непослушные кудри, Блейн, в конце концов, интересуется:

— Ну а что же бы вы _подумали_ , мистер Всезнающий?

— Хм-м-м, — с хитростью мычит Курт, многозначительно скользя по Блейну взглядом с ног до головы. К лицу последнего ощутимо приливает жар, и он в который раз мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник за то, что именно сегодня разрешил себе не заморачиваться по поводу выбора одежды. Курт наклоняется к нему, чтобы внимательней присмотреться, глубоко набирая в лёгкие воздух. Его веки трепетно-трепетно подрагивают, а тело пробивает дрожью. — Думаю, что… учитель? Нет, постой. Художник. Может, танцор? Определённо душа артиста.

— Я пел в школе, — признаётся Блейн и чувствует, как в груди что-то почти болезненно перевернулось. Это не должно его ранить, мысли об этом. Вот только отчего-то оно действительно причиняет боль. — Я и на фортепиано играл. Сейчас уже, правда, ничего такого не делаю.

Ощущая на себе как никогда прожигающий взгляд Курта, Блейн поворачивает голову в его сторону и встречает на его красивом лице какую-то застывшую эмоцию, почти что грусть.

— Я тоже пел, когда был моложе, — медленно произносит он, склоняя голову набок, пока они оба продолжают идти. Глаза такие кристально голубые, когда он смотрит на Блейна, вызывают в кончиках его пальцев оживлённое покалывание. Под таким накалённым взглядом Блейну бы стало не по себе, но ощущается как-то… приятно. Отсутствует неловкость, присутствие которой было бы логично, если учесть, что они познакомились буквально каких-то несколько жалких минут тому назад.

Но через миг до Блейна доходит смысл сказанного, и он выгибает бровь.

— Моложе? — скептически спрашивает Блейн. — Тебе же не может быть больше… ну не знаю, девятнадцати? — В данной ситуации, наверняка, безопаснее будет преувеличить, чем преуменьшить. Глаза Курта блестят.

— Я старше, чем выдаёт моя внешность, — тайно отвечает он так, словно открывает Блейну большой секрет, заставляя того расхохотаться.

Намного быстрее, чем, думает Блейн, было бы справедливо, они оказываются у входа в каменное серое здание, где он проживает. Замедлив их шаг до полной остановки, Блейн совершенно точно уверен, что никогда в жизни не был более несчастен увидеть собственный дом. На растянувшемся тротуаре в темноте видно пару человек: вышедшая на ночную прогулку пара с маленькой собачкой, и молодой человек с пакетами из продуктового. В здании нет швейцара; и Блейн неловко указывает в сторону дверей.

— Вот мы и тут, — скованно говорит он, отчаянно желая, чтобы сейчас как по волшебству явилось его джентльменское очарование, всегда заставляющее девушек рядом с ним сиять. Правда всё, что у него выходит, — это волнение. Курт становится напротив него прямо под его подъездом, неотрывно глядя Блейну в глаза. Блейн начинает неосознанно облизывать губы, но, поймав себя на этом, быстро прекращает.

— Уже поздно, — тихо отмечает Курт, поднимая взгляд на здание, а затем опуская обратно к Блейну. Прикусив губу, он пробегается глазами по его фигуре. — Тебя небось ждёт… девушка? Парень?

— Что? — глупо спрашивает Блейн, прежде чем до него доходит. — А. Нет! Нет, я ни с кем не… В плане, если бы я встречался, это бы был парень, но… — Брови Курта снова подлетают до линии волос, а губы изумлённо поджимаются. — Я живу один, — в спешке заканчивает Блейн, чувствуя, как краска расползается по шее. Боже, он _отвратителен_ в этом; не должен быть настолько _отвратительным_ , но был таким всю жизнь. Романтик из него никудышный, как бы он в юности не любил притворяться иначе.

_Не то чтобы романтика здесь вообще уместна. На Курта сегодня чуть ли не совершили сексуальное нападение, он уязвим. Спроси его номер телефона, чтобы потом позвонить и пригласить его как-нибудь на кофе, а не…_

Но Курт уже сокращает между ними расстояние, в мгновение ока потянувшись и скользнув рукой Блейну на поясницу. Тот резко делает рваный вдох; всё тело, такое ощущение что, заходится вибрациями, когда Курт тянет его к себе в удивительно крепкой хватке. Веки Блейна трепетно смыкаются, а губы буквально гудят с нетерпением в ожидании поцелуя. Однако Курт не оставляет поцелуя на его губах; вместо этого он склоняет голову слегка вправо и замирает ртом в паре миллиметров от его шеи.

— Я, — начинает Блейн, но прерван ласково прильнувшими к его чувствительной коже губами. Курт до сих пор слегка холодный на ощупь, но его дыхание, щекочущее Блейну шею, тёплое и размеренное. Нежно оставленный в изгибе шеи поцелуй такой бархатный, настойчивый и _идеальный_ ; Блейн глотает ртом воздух, когда Курт трётся вдоль его кожи носом, тесно вжимая Блейна в себя, а крохотные беспомощные звуки, исходящие из глубины его горла, отзываются прямиком у Блейна в паху. Блейн распалённо цепляется рукой за ткань собственной куртки у Курта на плечах, дрожа всем телом, ибо это каким-то образом куда _интимнее_ простых поцелуев; а они только что встретились, но _боже как это хорошо_. Ладонь на его пояснице _туго_ сжимается, и…

И ни с того ни с сего Курта яростно отдёргивает прочь из его объятий, и он с бешеными глазами и крайней напряжённостью пятится назад. Блейн с минуту тупо пялится, тяжело дыша, не успев осмыслить столь внезапную перемену, прежде чем осознаёт. И виновато устремляет взгляд в пол.

— Извини меня, — выдавливает он и качает головой, не сводя глаз с тротуара под ногами. — Я не должен был допускать этого: ты… у тебя выдалась не самая лёгкая ночь, и я не хочу пользоваться этим, ни в коем случае. — Смятенно пробегая трясущейся рукой по растрёпанным волосам, он жмурится, сгорая от унижения: — Давай просто… Мы сейчас поймаем тебе такси, хорошо? И подумаем обо всём этом как-нибудь в другой…

Но когда Блейн открывает глаза и поднимает взгляд, Курта там уже нет.

Тротуар перед ним абсолютно чист: место свободное и пустующее в ночной темноте. Блейн глотает ртом воздух, шокировано моргая; слова застревают в горле. Он не слышал ни малейших намёков на движение или (тем более) бег, но ощущение такое, словно перед ним и в помине никого не стояло.

Блейн ещё какое-то время безрезультатно оглядывается по сторонам, но Курта нигде не видно.

Стыд и разочарование накрывают на Блейна с головой, сжимая сердце и оставляя в желудке гадкое чувство опустошённости. Каким-то образом, несмотря ни на что, он и здесь умудрился всё испаскудить. Нужно было отодвинуться, как только Курт стал приближаться: предоставить юноше необходимое время, чтобы тот во всём для себя разобрался. Но ощущалось так _невероятно_ , и _правильно_ , и…

Рьяно моргая, Блейн впивается зубами в губу и изо всех сил старается не чувствовать себя отвергнутым. Морозный воздух щиплет голые руки и лицо, в то время как Блейн пытается игнорировать упущенные возможности, повисшие тяжёлым грузом на сердце. Он без понятия, где Курт живёт, не знает даже его фамилии — теперь нет абсолютно никакой надежды, что Блейн когда-либо его отыщет.

Чувствуя себя сюрреалистически, Андерсон испускает тяжёлый вздох, и, отчаянно силясь не думать обо всём, что он мог бы сделать иначе, выуживает ключи из кармана джинсов и ступает внутрь здания.

И только добравшись до своей квартиры, преодолев на пути к ней все четыре этажа, Блейн осознаёт, что Курт так и не вернул ему куртку.

* * *

Дверь в его квартиру находится в самом конце коридора, совсем близко к огромному окну с раскладкой на краю комплекса апартаментов. Вид далеко не самый лучший в городе, но Блейн любит просыпаться в дни, когда нужно рано вставать, под залившие коридор лучи рассвета. Сегодня, однако, у него создаётся впечатление, как будто ночное небо и здания за окном пристально наблюдают за каждым его действием, пока он поворачивает в замке ключ и заходит внутрь.

Как только дверь за ним закрыта и в прихожей включен свет, Блейн позволяет сумке съехать с плеча на пол и приземлиться с глухим стуком. Внезапно ему становится душно и начинает клонить в сон; сняв одной рукой квадратные очки, Блейн устало трёт свободной рукой глаза, чувствуя себя эмоционально измотанным. Тело наливается тяжёлым свинцом от овладевшей им усталости после сегодняшнего бурного всплеска тревоги, возбуждения и под конец — сокрушительного разочарования. Глубоко в животе поселяется какое-то унылое и горестное чувство. Тоскующее, пустое.

 _Одиночество_.

У Блейна уже очень давно не было в жизни никого особенного — да кого-либо в этом городе, кого можно счесть больше, чем просто за знакомого. А Курт выглядел _заинтересованным_. Шёл совсем рядом, спросил, свободен ли Блейн, замер губами в сантиметрах от его шеи…

Блейн понятия не имеет, что он сделал не так, где именно облажался. Собственная тупость заставляет его чувствовать вину, предательство и одиночество одновременно. На секунду он думает о том, чтобы набрать Уэсу или Дэвиду, но уже довольно поздно, да и желудок не перестаёт непрерывно напоминать Блейну о том, как адски он пуст. Испустив смиренный вздох — ибо сегодняшний вечер, конечно, выдался странным, диким и непредвиденным, но поесть Блейну всё равно придётся, — юноша запирает дверь изнутри и направляется к себе в спальню.

Квартира, служащая ему обителью уже второй год, достаточно мала, чтобы считаться тесной, но, несмотря на свою ограниченность в пространстве, всегда прибрана и уютна. Полы устланы блестящим деревянным ламинатом, который весьма удобно мыть, а стены, сами по себе, бодрящего белоснежного цвета. Спальная комната совсем скромная, а кухня ещё скромнее, и временами в разгаре зимы сюда пробирается прохлада, но для квартиры в Нью-Йорке Блейн понимает, что ещё очень неплохо устроился. Местами квартира увешана фотографиями в рамках, но, к своему сожалению, Блейн не может похвастаться обильным наличием на стенах произведений искусства. Он всё обещает себе прочесать как-нибудь блошиные рынки в поисках картин, способных разбавить эту белую пустынность его голых стен, но трудно заставить себя выделить на это время или вовсе беспокоиться о подобном, когда живёшь один.

Теснясь в маленьком пространстве между подножием кровати и комодом, Блейн стягивает с себя джинсы и нижнее бельё, а затем снимает пуловер и майку под низом, чтобы переодеться в поношенные пижамные клетчатые штаны и сохранившуюся со времён школы футболку.

На кухне Блейн включает радио, вдыхая в помещение вторую жизнь, и, даже подпевая себе под нос, начинает рыться в шкафчиках и холодильнике, чтобы определиться, что он может себе сделать, приготовление чего не займёт много времени. В запасах негусто (за исключением, разве что, приправ в холодильнике) — ему обязательно придётся закупиться на выходных, — но после беглого обыска шкафов и полок Блейн находит спрятавшуюся банку томатного соуса вместе с полупустой упаковкой спагетти. Он не совсем несведущ на кухне: одинокая жизнь вынудила его освоить хотя бы пару рецептов; но сложно прилагать усилия для чего-то пафосного, когда готовишь только на себя, и поздно вечером, и всё, чего тебе действительно хочется, — это залезть в постель.

Ужин готовится и поглощается Блейном абсолютно на автомате (служа лишь топливом, которое позволит пережить завтра универ, не повалившись с ног), и совсем скоро он уже промывает тарелку в раковине. Затем отправляется в ванную, чтобы сполоснуть лицо и почистить зубы, перед тем как наконец-то умаститься под одеялом, выключив ночник. Спину сводит от долгожданного покоя, и Блейн лежит в ожидании, когда его накроет сон.

…Вот только, стоит ему улечься в кровати с выключенным светом, как образ Курта, мыслям о котором Блейн старательно не давал волю всё это время, навязчиво всплывает перед его сомкнутыми глазами.

Простонав, Блейн вжимается лицом в матрас, силясь избавиться от этого наваждения. Но, как бы он не старался очистить свой разум, Курт упрямо продолжает мелькать где-то на задворках сознания. Выразительность его черт, грациозность его походки во время их прогулки. Как он ощущался в их тесных объятиях тогда на тротуаре, каким крепким было его тело, и с какой настойчивостью его губы прильнули к изгибу шеи Блейна…

Блейн чувствует, как начинает возбуждаться, и тягостный жар от закипающего желания переплетается со скрутившем живот острым чувством стыда. Смятение выливается в краткий поединок Блейна с самим собой: « _Ты больше никогда его не увидишь_ », приправленное: «… _так какой урон нанесёт этот один-единственный разок?_ », одолевающие его в течение долгих минут, пока он беспокойно извивается под одеялом, но, в конце концов, испустив повержённый вздох, Блейн кусает нижнюю губу и скользит рукой вниз под резинку пижамных штанов.

Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как Блейн в последний раз с кем-либо был. В школе у него никогда никого не было — не так много открытых геев-подростков можно встретить в захолустном Огайо — и, несмотря на то, что у него уже было несколько парней с тех пор, как он переехал сюда, ни одни из отношений не затянулись дольше шести месяцев. Это всего лишь, что ли, результат длительного воздержания, мысленно объясняет это себе Блейн, пока приспускает штаны и обхватывает себя. Именно _поэтому_ он умудряется так быстро и так сильно накалиться. Это никак не связано с великолепным юношей, которого Блейн встретил сегодня на улице, или с тем, как фантастически этот юноша смотрелся, купаясь в свете фонаря.

Блейну не приходится предварительно дразнить себя или доводить до эрегированного состояния: в этом нет нужды. Обвив пальцами уже твёрдую разгорячённую плоть, Блейн знакомо для себя начинает двигать рукой и позволяет мыслям свободно поплыть в желанном направлении. Позволяет им плавно сложиться в силуэт _Курта_ , пока он работает кулаком, заставляя своей скользящей хваткой тянущее давление на низ живота разбухать и увеличиваться. Блейн вспоминает голубые глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами; мельком показавшуюся ключицу, что дразняще выглядывала из-под расстегнутой на пару верхних пуговиц рубашки Курта. Впившиеся Блейну в шею губы и вцепившейся Блейну в рубашку кулак, когда Курт вжимался в него так _тесно_ и так сладко.

Сгорая под одеялом от жары, пока на лбу выступает испарина, он ускоряет движение руки, принимаясь уже самостоятельно толкаться бёдрами себе навстречу. Отчаянно жмурясь, Блейн утыкается лицом в подушку и виновато допускает в голове мысли о том, как Курт выглядел бы избавленный от этой его узкой и идеально облегающей одежды: изящная вытянутая бледная фигура, обнажённая нежная кожа, буквально _молящая_ Блейна притронуться к ней. Как Курт смотрелся бы вспыхнувший и одичалый: глаза, обычно светлые, помрачневшие от страстного желания, а губы разомкнуты в бессвязных стонах наслаждения, — или как бы он _звучал_. Его прекрасный голос дрожащий и высокий, как он закинул бы голову назад и жалобно взвыл в пустоту слова « _умоляю_ », и « _ещё_ », и « _господи, Блейн_ », исступлённо скуля, до побеления костяшек сжимая бледными руками простыни.

К Блейну так давно не прикасались таким образом, каким он желает, чтобы к нему прикоснулся Курт: раскалённо, близко, изголодавшись. Душащая вина ускользает на второй план, уступая мысленной мантре из « _хочу_ », « _нужно_ » и « _слишком давно_ ». Он берётся представлять, что это рука Курта на его члене, уверенная, твёрдая и с длинными пальцами, когда Курт седлает его и смотрит на Блейна сверху-вниз с ядовитой ухмылкой, покручивая запястье _так идеально, так хорошо_. Одна мысль до того чертовски заводит, что будоражит всё тело, заставляя его набухать от отчаяния, и Блейн просто не может сдержать сдавленного безумного стона.

Он уже близко, так _близко_ : знакомое покалывание добегает до пальцев рук и ног, все мышцы натягиваются струной, а рука под тёплым одеялом ещё сильнее ускоряет свой темп, пока внизу спины закипает жар. В голову забредает образ превосходных губ Курта, идеально растянутых на его члене: взгляд хитрых голубых глаз находит глаза Блейна, пока его влажный горячий рот опускается вниз, целиком вбирая Блейна внутрь, и горло сокращается, когда Курт сглатывает, — и это служит Блейну краем. Он кончает, давясь стоном; тугой жаркий узел внизу живота распускается и растекается, расходится _вибрациями_ , вверх по его телу, в то время как он сбивчиво толкается бёдрами себе в руку. Дожимая себя до последней капли оргазма, Блейн глотает ртом нагретый воздух, чувствуя, как липкие брызги ложатся ему на кисть и живот и как пробегают слабые искорки после недавней вспышки удовольствия по его блаженно покалывающим конечностям.

Ждать долго не приходится, и совсем скоро место красочной фантазии занимает неумолимая пустынность комнаты, приправленная суровой реальностью.

Открыв в темноте глаза, Блейн, наконец спускаясь на землю после столь бурного оргазма, пока грудь вздымается в неровном дыхании, и мышцы только-только начинают снова расслабляться, неожиданно чувствует себя очень и очень одиноким. Учащённое дыхание кажется поразительно громким в пустующей тишине, а блаженный пик несколькими секундами ранее меркнет, сменяясь осознанием, какой Блейн теперь весь липкий и потный.

Ощущая, как по задней части шеи стыдливо расползается краска, Блейн тянется незапачканной рукой включить ночник. Комната заливается светом, и юноша, неуклюже откинув одеяло, достаёт салфетку из коробки на прикованном столике. Изо всех сил стараясь притупить гложущую вину за то, что он только что подрочил на незнакомца (когда с их знакомства не успело пройти даже часа), которого он, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит, Блейн вытирает оставшиеся следы от своей провинности, после чего комкает салфетку и запускает её в мусорное ведро.

К моменту, когда он повторно выключает свет и устраивается под одеялом, странность этого дня оседает тревожным вибрированием внизу живота. Но даже оно через некоторое время растворяется под тяжестью век и новой приятной расслабленностью в теле.

Последнее, что видит Блейн, перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, — это завораживающие голубые глаза, пронзительно смотрящие на него из тёмного ночного переулка.

* * *

Через два дня несколько знакомых Блейна с их совместных лекций по договорному праву уламывают его присоединиться в пятницу вечером к их тусовке. Блейн соглашается, будучи благодарным предложенной компании, пускай и считает этих людей малость претенциозными и чересчур уж любящими посоперничать.

Вечер выдаётся неплохим; бар, в котором они его проводят, блистает броскостью, модностью; с сочными фруктовыми коктейлями, которые продаются по заоблачным ценам. Блейн отпрашивается в районе десяти вечера, когда все начинают дружно обсуждать и громко сверяться, как они, по ощущениям, сдали последний экзамен, — подобные разговоры всегда заставляют Блейна беспокойно ёрзать и чувствовать дискомфорт. Все машут ему на прощание рукой, на что Блейн одаривает их своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, после чего хватает портфель, накидывает чёрное пальто и выходит на свежий ночной воздух. Пальто ещё слишком тёплое для нынешней погоды, но, до тех пор, пока Блейн не организует поход по магазинам, чтобы приобрести что-нибудь полегче, придётся довольствоваться чем есть.

К его удивлению, когда он через сорок минут наконец добирается до дома, у подъезда его кто-то ждёт.

Привычно фокусируя взгляд в одной точке и слушая в наушниках музыку, Блейн едва ли не упускает из виду прильнувшую к стене здания фигуру. К счастью, однако, он успевает вовремя поднять глаза — и это Курт. Курт, которого Блейн был уверен, что больше никогда не увидит; Курт, что бессовестно вторгался к нему в сновидения уже вторую ночь подряд.

На секунду у Блейна мелькает мысль о том, что та пара напитков в баре сказалась на нём действенней предполагаемого. Он чувствует, как невольно замирает на полушаге, уставившись на Курта, и чуть ли не заставляет прохожего, шедшего за ним, врезаться ему в спину. Машинально извиняясь, Блейн живо выдёргивает наушники, резко обрывая этим солирующий женский голос.

Спиной Курт прислонился к каменной стене его дома, а таз слегка выдвинул вперёд, скрестив ноги. Он выглядит так же великолепно, как Блейну запомнилось с последней их встречи. На нём тёмные узкие джинсы, заправленные в высокие стильные ботинки, что напоминали собой некую усовершенствованную версию мартенсов; а также тёмно-зелёная рубашка с длинными рукавами и довершающий образ блёклый шарфик. Он держит себя беспечно, расслаблено, и только через несколько затянувшихся мгновений до Блейна доходит, что взор Курта точно так же обращён к нему.

— Привет, — удивлённо выпаливает Блейн, с трудом беря в толк то, что видит. Копошась несколько мучительных секунд с айподом в попытке отключить устройство, Блейн делает пару шагов навстречу Курту, чтобы больше не попадаться под ноги людям на тротуаре. Курт оглядывает его с ног до головы; его прелестный рот затрагивает улыбка.

— Привет, — наконец подаёт голос Курт; уголок его губ смелее тянется вверх, когда он разглядывает лицо Блейна. — Ты выглядишь иначе.

Одна рука Андерсона автоматически взмывает вверх, чтобы прикоснуться к застывшим твёрдым волосам: этим утром, в отличие от прошлого раза, у него даже нашлось время для геля и линз. Блейн нервно усмехается, выпуская облако тёплого воздуха, но на улице ещё не настолько холодно, чтобы узреть пар.

— Это настоящий я, — объясняет он, показывая на себя и силясь подарить Курту сверкающую улыбку сквозь клокочущее внутри взволнованное смятение. — Тот парень в прошлый раз был проспавшим, да ещё и опоздавшим, да ещё и на двадцать минут, да ещё и в день своего дедлайна, Блейном. Жёсткий чувак. Стрёмный. Иногда я делаю вид, что не знаю его.

Курт хохочет, отталкиваясь от стены, и какое-то время оба молча стоят друг напротив друга. Повисает едва осязаемая неловкость, но Блейн никак не может прекратить взбудораженное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, когда смотрит на лицо Курта, выражение которого тот старательно сохраняет нейтральным. Спустя несколько мгновений он склоняет голову набок и протягивает что-то Блейну. Тот слегка запоздало осознаёт, что ему предлагают его собственную коричневую куртку, ту самую, с прошлого раза.

— Я даже не сразу сообразил, что она всё ещё у меня; прости, что забрал её у тебя. Сегодня был поблизости — решил попытать судьбу: вдруг бы ты появился, — невозмутимо поясняет Курт, выглядя кающимся, но в то же время уверенным в себе, и есть что-то захватывающе притягательное в том, насколько юноша _непоколебим_. Даже в ту ночь, после всего, что случилось с ним, Курт до последней минуты сохранял абсолютное и полное спокойствие.

— Оу, — тихо произносит Блейн и тянется за курткой. Руки Курта задерживаются на ткани на несколько секунд дольше необходимого, прежде чем отпустить. — Спасибо. Что возвращаешь её мне, я… Я, честно говоря, уже мысленно с ней распрощался.

— Да… — едва слышно произносит Курт и обхватывает ладонью предплечье Блейна. Касание посылает стаю мурашек вверх по руке даже через слои одежды, и предвкушение наперекор воле начинает разрастаться и разливаться по телу, как бы Блейн не принуждал себя сохранять хладнокровие. — Насчёт этого… Ты прости, что я так резко убежал тогда. Я просто был немножко… в шоке. Надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь это странным, ведь мы виделись с тобой только единожды, но… ты очень нравишься мне, Блейн. И мне бы хотелось узнать тебя поближе. Если бы ты тоже этого хотел.

— Я… — начинает Блейн, но обрывает себя, ибо на секунду единственная информация, которую способен обработать его мозг, — это сбивчивые потоки восклицательных знаков и заглавных букв. Курт продолжает смотреть на него вопросительным взглядом, весь спокойный и элегантный, с мирно покоящейся рукой у Блейна на предплечье. Блейн воодушевлённо поджимает губы, изо всех сил стараясь не лыбиться как идиот. — Я только за, — удаётся ему наконец-таки изречь, на что Курт озаряется неприкрытой радостью и секундно хорошенечко сжимает хватку на его предплечье.

— Супер, — отвечает он с затаённой улыбкой, и какое-то мгновение они вдвоём поглядывают друг на друга в тишине. Спустя пару секунд Курт переводит взгляд на длинный безлюдный тротуар, а затем возвращает его к Блейну, робко заглядывая ему в глаза: — Не хочешь прогуляться?

Воздух слегка промозглый, а сумка у Блейна забита тяжёлыми учебниками по гражданскому процессу и судебному прецеденту. Ремень от портфеля ощутимо вдавился в плечо, и было бы удобнее сперва забежать наверх, чтобы оставить сумку дома. Но Блейн не может избавиться от абсурдного опасения, что, упусти он Курта из виду хотя бы на одну секунду, юноша снова бесследно исчезнет в ночи.

— Почему бы нет, — отвечает Блейн, широко улыбаясь, отчего грудь Курта раздувается в явном довольстве. Курт задаёт направление, и они вдвоём начинают прогулку вдоль блейновской улицы.

Не спеша они идут по тротуару, так близко друг к другу, что не перестают временами соприкасаться плечами, и Блейн вынужден подавить нелепый порыв взять Курта за руку. Несмотря на прохладу, тот отказывается от его предложения одолжить ему свою куртку.

— Мне редко бывает холодно, — поясняет Курт, мягко пожимая плечами, пока они идут по дороге. Блейн кивает и на скорую руку заталкивает куртку в свободное место на верху сумки. Он не совсем уверен, куда они движутся, но согласен следовать за Куртом, если взамен ему будет дозволено продолжить беседу с этим удивительным юношей.

— Расскажешь мне что-нибудь о себе? — немедля спрашивает он, с нетерпением жаждая знать. Пускай черты лица Курта и его бледные руки являлись Блейну во сне уже вторую ночь подряд, это не отменяет того факта, что Блейну по-прежнему совершенно ничего о нём не известно. — Когда ты ушёл в прошлый раз, я осознал, что завладел тогда разговором. Ужасно невежливо, и я… Мне бы тоже хотелось узнать о тебе побольше.

— Что правда? — лукаво интересуется Курт; в глазах сверкает восторг. Словно вопрос каким-то образом забавляет его. — Спрашивай всё, что пожелаешь.

— Хорошо. Фамилия?

Следует кратчайшее из колебаний, после которого Курт отвечает:

— Хаммел. Твоя?

— Андерсон. «Хаммел» звучит как-то даже по-немецки.

— Так и есть, — говорит Курт, устремляя отстранённый взгляд вперёд. Мимо проносится несколько автомобилей. Курт продолжает: — Я изначально родом из Австрии. Английский мне даже не родной язык, представляешь?

— Да ладно? — восторжённо спрашивает Блейн, пряча руки в карманы пальто. — Офигеть, так круто! У тебя совершенно нет акцента!

— Я живу здесь уже давно, — отвечает Курт, изумлённо улыбаясь. — Между прочим, я и французский знаю. Вот такой я одарённый молодой человек, что поделать?

И без секундных колебаний Курт кладёт руку Блейну на поясницу. Такой, казалось бы, незначительный жест, но в то же время такой необычайно _интимный_. Сперва прикосновение призывает Блейна выпрямиться в удивлении, но позже он привыкает к нему; исходящая от ладони уверенность пленит и расслабляет. Блейн в своей жизни так долго притворялся, якобы удерживает всё под контролем — сначала в школе, теперь в университете, — что практически напрочь забыл, каково это, позволить кому-то другому взять всё в свои руки. Помимо всего прочего, ладонь Курта на его пояснице заставляет их идти ближе друг к другу, что само по себе является замечательным бонусом.

« _Это точно свидание,_ — мысленно ликует Блейн, разрешая себе ответно прильнуть к уверенному касанию, — _и это даже не моё разыгравшееся воображение; это **самое настоящее** свидание!_ »

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спешит спросить Блейн в попытках не дать своей новой отвлечённости застопорить разговор. — Где-то учишься?

— Нет, я начал работать довольно рано. Я переехал сюда, когда моего отца не стало.

— Ох, — оторопевает Блейн, понижая голос, внезапно смутившись своего недавнего прилива радости. — Мне… Мне очень жаль, Курт.

Курт кивает; голубые глаза словно бы темнеют под тяжестью какого-то сдерживаемого чувства.

— С тех пор прошло много времени, — мягко произносит Курт, обращая взгляд к дороге под ногами, пожимая плечами. Одна прядка каштановых волос выбивается из укладки и спадает Курту на скулу. Какое-то время всё, что у Блейна на уме, — это острое желание потянуться и ласково заправить её ему за ухо.

Тем временем, давление на поясницу увеличивается, направляя Блейна в сторону скромной лавочки. Блейн и не заметил, как Курт увёл его прочь от главной дороги; здесь тише, и гораздо меньше снующих мимо прохожих. Более того, на данной улице и вовсе не наблюдается сейчас ни одной души.

Они присаживаются на скамейку: холодный метал даёт о себе знать даже через ткань блейновских штанов. Курт опускается совсем рядом; корпус тела обращён к Блейну, в то время как они продолжают разговор:

— Что насчёт тебя? — интересуется Курт, склонив голову набок; и то, как фонарный свет играет на точёных чертах его бледного лица, заставляет тихую искру неумолимого желания взбежать по позвоночнику Блейна. — Почему ты захотел учиться именно здесь; у тебя где-то поблизости живёт семья?

— Можно и так сказать, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами, и засовывает руки поглубже в карманы, чтобы согреть их. — Мы раньше жили в Огайо — там я вырос, — но когда я поступил в Нью-Йоркский, родители посчитали, что было бы неплохо держаться рядом. И переехали сюда, только на север: они живут теперь в Олбани. У отца порой бывают там дела по работе, а маме как раз понравился тот городок по размерам — так что они оба остались довольны. Я-то… мне тоже нравится, что они живут близко. Наверное. Но у меня всё равно не получается видеться с ними так часто. Слишком долгая и выматывающая дорога ради одного только ужина, понимаешь?

— Конечно, — выдыхает Курт приглушенным нежным голосом, слегка вторгаясь в личное пространство Блейна. Придвигаясь самую малость ближе, лишь самую малость тесней. Блейн чувствует, как начинают потеть ладони. — А что насчёт… друзей?

— У меня есть друзья, — рассеянно отвечает Блейн, облизывая губы, пока Курт продолжает приближаться. Веки Курта потяжелели, а ресницы чарующе опускаются расправленным веером каждый раз, когда он трепетно моргает. — Просто я… думаю, они не знают меня настолько хорошо, насколько могли бы.

Медленно, двигаясь с такой осторожностью, словно боясь его спугнуть, Курт поднимает руку и ласково пробегается пальцами вдоль щеки Блейна. Его пальцы холодные и, нежно очерчивая кожу Блейна, оставляют за собой дорожки трепещущих искр. Блейн чувствует, как весь покрывается мурашками, и льнёт лицом к прикосновению.

— Тебе одиноко, Блейн? — задаёт Курт вопрос, его тихие слова и размеренное дыхание тают на коже Блейна. Он уже так близко, всего лишь в паре сантиметров; глаза потемневшие и заполненные чем-то сокровенным, только для Блейна. Курт соскальзывает взглядом с его глаз вниз к губам, а затем снова наверх. — Тебе необязательно чувствовать себя одиноко, — произносит он приглушенно и повелительно, а после, полноценно накрыв щёку Блейна ладонью, близится, чтобы сократить оставшееся разделяющее их расстояние.

Поцелуй выходит более жадным, чем Блейн ожидает, куда настойчивей: Курт напористо в него вжимается, крепко удерживая его голову на месте и ненасытно сминая его губы. Блейн слышит, как сам сперва издаёт слабый гортанный звук, перед тем как полностью отдаётся чужим рукам, трепетно смыкая веки и позволяя Курту углубить поцелуй. Тот смакующе мычит, раскрывает послушный рот Блейна своим и вторгается в него языком, изучая, _завладевая_ им. Блейн позволяет Курту крепко вдавливать его в себя и целовать с безбашенной яростью, пока одна рука Курта медленно сползает с его щеки на заднюю часть шеи с целью крепче удерживать Блейна на месте. Слепо потянувшись трясущейся рукой, Блейн натыкается на предплечье Курта и впивается пальцами в ткань его рубашки, цепляясь хоть за что-то в момент сумасшедшего, охмеляющего удовольствия.

Они целуются распалённо и глубоко, их движениям присуща синхронность, которой Блейн _никогда_ прежде не наблюдал в первых поцелуях. Курт испускает дрожащий стон и жмётся к нему ещё сильнее, теребит зубами его нижнюю губу, заставляя этим Блейна резко ахнуть, на что живо принимается посасывать её в немом извинении. Блейн льнёт к каждому прикосновению, каждому движению, пока Курт овладевает — по-другому не назовёшь, _овладевает_ — его ртом, а Блейн резко глотает воздух от ощущения, как рука Курта скользит с щеки ему на шею, нежно скребя на своём пути кожу ногтями и заставляя всё перед глазами поплыть от малейшего намёка на укол боли в океане удовольствия. И так хорошо, _так_ замечательно; внизу живота кипит дикий жар, побуждающий Блейна изгибаться под каждым касанием в исступлённом отчаянии. Каким-то образом он потерял остатки контроля над происходящим, никогда _не владел_ этим контролем, начиная с того самого дня в переулке; и единственное, что ему остаётся — это позволить себе быть целованным и целовать в ответ.

Когда Курт, в конечном итоге, отрывается от него, губы обоих блестят. Оба дышат тяжелее обычного, а кулак Блейна по-прежнему крепко цепляется за рукав Курта. Столкнувшись с Блейном лбами, Курт в течение долгих минут расслабленно играется пальцами с коротенькими кудряшками у него на шее, пока Блейн, томно выдыхая ему в губы горячий воздух, ошеломлёно моргает, пытаясь спуститься с небес на землю. Светясь едва уловимым самодовольством, Курт прикрывает глаза и _втягивает_ носом воздух, оглаживая шею Блейна ладонью, смакуя момент абсолютной тишины и уединения.

— Слышь, _педики_!

Выкрикнутые кем-то слова для Блейна как снег на голову; в глазах белеет от страха, и он инстинктивно шарахается от Курта, резко оборачиваясь и натыкаясь взглядом на крупного мужчину, шаркающего по тротуару в их направлении. Лицо незнакомца перекошено в сущем отвращении.

— Я не обязан лицезреть вашу _гомосятину_ по пути домой, понятно бля? — еле выговаривает он заплетающимся языком, приближаясь к ним; в пьяном голосе сквозит гнев.

Даже в одном из самых разнообразных городов на планете всегда рискуешь наткнуться на проявление нетерпимости. И Блейну не привыкать: косые взгляды от старушек во время свиданий со своими бывшими парнями, периодически выкрикиваемые в спину оскорбления во время прогулок по улице за руку. Но прямо сейчас, в темноте, когда на улице кроме них больше ни души, всё почему-то обретает куда более реальный облик. И куда более пугающий. Мужчина в разы крупнее и мускулистей их с Куртом вместе взятых, и какое-то мгновение всё, что стоит у Блейна перед глазами, — это воспоминание о том, как _они с единственным другим геем из его школы окружены четверыми парнями, которые находят на них, гогочут и матерятся, заставляя их с другом ещё сильнее вжиматься в кирпичную стену от спортивного зала_. Блейн живо поднимается, потягивая Курта за руку в немой просьбе последовать его примеру.

— Мы уже уходим, — отвечает Блейн, вставая, пытаясь звучать настолько спокойно, насколько это возможно, ради блага Курта и своего же собственного. Блейн приподнимает свободную руку, признавая поражение: — Всё, мы уходим, всё в порядке, — и тянет Курта за рукав сильнее, потому что тот, очевидно, не изъявляет особого желания двигаться с места. Блейн прекрасно понимает, если он напуган, особенно после недавних событий той ночи, но прямо сейчас им нужно _срочно уходить_.

— Да уж _постарайся_ блядь, хуесос, — выплёвывает незнакомец, нестабильно указывая в направлении Блейна рукой и делая к нему несколько шагов путающимися ногами. Его невнятные слова заставляют Блейна поморщиться, и страх скучивает желудок в узел; Блейн начинает ещё настойчивей тянуть Курта за рукав рубашки.

— Не подходи к нему.

Рассёкшие ночную тишину слова пронизаны смертельным холодом и отчётливо сказаны высоким завораживающим голосом — Блейну требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что они принадлежат _Курту_. Не веря своим ушам, Блейн переводит на него взгляд впервые с появления пьяницы, и чуть ли не роняет челюсть от шока, глядя на выражение его лица: глаза зловеще прищурены, спина натянута струной, голова склонена набок, и сверкающий огонь в его глазах — право слово, должно быть, сумасшествие, потому что Блейн _абсолютно не понимает_ , что на Курта нашло.

Мужчина выпускает отрывистый, режущий уши смешок, спотыкаясь на пустом месте. Он совсем в хлам, осознаёт Блейн; настолько не в своём уме сейчас, что едва ли держится на ногах. Одет в опрятную рубашку и дорогое пальто, но галстук распущен и небрежно болтается вокруг воротника. Если бы Курт просто начал _двигаться_ , у них бы наверняка ещё получилось проскользнуть мимо незнакомца и выбраться отсюда целыми и невредимыми.

— Что ты там пискнул, пидор ёбаный?

Наконец-то Курт поднимается одним ловким и быстрым движением. Грудную клетку Блейна заполняет всеобъемлющее облегчение, но уже буквально в следующую секунду его сменяет напуганное смятение. На лице Курта застыла устрашающая гримаса. Даже не одаривая Блейна взглядом, он протягивает руку, располагает широкую ладонь на его груди и уверенно отталкивает Блейна на пару шагов назад.

— Я сказал, — медленно повторяет Курт; изящные брови сводятся в гневе, — _оставить его в покое_. В противном случае я обещаю, что ты пожалеешь.

— Курт, — тихо выпаливает Блейн в панике; на этот раз настоящий ужас сковывает его грудную клетку. — Курт, прошу тебя…

— Счас покажу тебе блядь, пидорас…

То, что следует за этим, происходит настолько мгновенно, что Блейн с трудом успевает уловить точную цепочку событий.

Незнакомец, пошатываясь, замахивается на него двумя кулаками и испускает неразборчивый клич, в то время как Блейн, взяв себя в руки, резко тянется, чтобы схватить Курта за локоть и _бежать_ отсюда…

Как вдруг со скоростью света и силой автомобиля, сбивающего человеческое тело, _что-то_ врезается в мужчину и впечатывает его в кирпичную стену позади них с отвратительным жутким _треском_ , ударяя на своём ходу Блейна по плечу с такой же мощью и отшвыривая на землю со сдавленным криком боли. Блейн со всей дури ушибается головой об оказавшийся поблизости мусорный бак, и какое-то время всё, что он может разглядеть, — это мелькающие перед глазами яркие пятна, пока голова раскалывается и пульсирует со стороны пришедшегося удара.

Блейну удаётся снова разомкнуть глаза, только когда слух пронзает чей-то ор.

Каким-то неведомым образом — Блейн понятия не имеет как, почему, и что вообще здесь происходит — Курт пригвоздил незнакомца к кирпичной стене. Крохотный Курт, _хрупкий_ Курт, у которого весь язык тела сейчас излучает _силу_ , _молниеносность_ и _беспощадность_ , с лёгкостью удерживает незнакомца на месте, даже пока тот ошалело вопит, плачет и раздирает горло в испуганных криках. И Блейн не понимает _почему_ , не может взять в толк точную причину, по которой мужчина так громко орёт, пока его взгляд снова не фокусируется, и Блейн поднимает глаза с земли, и _о господи_ …

Лицо Курта. С лицом Курта что-то _не так_.

Его мягкие, ангельские черты лица обезобразились, перекосились, и сложились в чудовище из ночных кошмаров. Исказившись, они приняли облик какого-то _монстра_ с огромными острыми клыками, выглядывающими из широко разинутой пасти. Голубизна в его глазах напрочь исчезла, полностью выместившись тёмным кровавым красным.

Блейн порывается закричать, но не может: голос застревает где-то в груди, а челюсть бестолково виснет в неимоверном ужасе. Он парализован, прикован к земле, абсолютно не имеет власти над собой, чтобы минимально отвести глаза от разворачивающейся перед ним жестокой картины. По телу расходятся отвратительные волны непостижимого сковавшего его страха. Это невозможно, этого _не может быть_ , невозможно невозможно невозможно _невозможно_ …

Чудовище — это не может быть Курт, _это не Курт_ , даже пусть он его размера и формы и с его, только искажённым, лицом, — издаёт утробное рычание, буравя ревущего мужчину свирепым взглядом, затем хватает его предплечье своей когтистой рукой, беря в другую его трясущуюся кисть — и выворачивает запястье незнакомца, _ломая_ его кость с такой лёгкостью, словно надламывает веточку.

Мужчина _завывает_ в агонии, _хруст_ сломанного запястья непереносимый и кошмарно громкий; Блейн испускает пронзительный визг ужаса, отчаянно скребя землю под собой в попытке отползти. Незнакомец уже хнычет, умоляет, плачет и извивается в мучениях, но монстр не колеблется: отпускает сломанную руку беспомощно болтаться вниз, хватает другую и — _хрясь_ — повторяет процесс, моментально разделываясь со вторым запястьем.

Блейн скулит, окутавший смертельный страх настолько обжигающий и реальный, что не даёт ему _пошевелиться_ , а мужчина _визжит_ , обе сломанные руки безжизненно свисают по бокам. Он начинает съезжать по стене, но монстр не позволяет: цепляется за плечи и крепко удерживает незнакомца на месте, оставляя его ноги бессильно болтаться в воздухе, пока тот уже теряет сознание от боли. Склонив голову набок, монстр растягивает рот в каком-то дьявольском, извращённом подобии ухмылки — и впивается губами в обнажённую шею жертвы, _раздирая_ зубами его плоть. Из раны брызжет горячая бордовая кровь, и монстр, живо накрыв её губами, принимается _высасывать_ из мужчины красную жидкость, поглощая её.

Беспомощно содрогаясь, пока его кровеносные сосуды осушаются, мужчина бессвязно гукает. Уже не кричит, больше не рыпается; только глаза и рот широко распахнуты, пока из его тела высасывается последняя жизнь. Однако, как только его веки начинают трепетно смыкаться, монстр резко отрывается от его шеи. По его уродливому лицу стекают капли крови, когда он глядит на мужчину, изувеченного, выжатого, но всё ещё дышащего, хоть и с трудом.

Монстр тянется обеими руками к его лицу, крепко обхватывает его голову — и резким движением _сворачивает_ ему шею, после чего отпускает его обездвиженное тело глухо свалиться на землю.

В секунду, когда тело мужчины приходит в столкновение с землёй, Блейна словно внезапно обдают холодной водой — _мёртв, мёртв, оно убило его, он **мёртв** ,_ — и единственное, что он слышит, — это собственное одичалое дыхание в морозной ночной тишине. Сердце колотится так сильно, что с каждым ударом трясётся всё тело. Блейн в прямом смысле _оцепенел_ от ужаса, и обшаривает землю руками, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, как призвать собственные ноги двигаться, когда монстр разворачивается, становясь к нему лицом.

И лицо его — жуткое, _нечеловеческое_ лицо, — перевоплощается. Так плавно и быстро, что практически невозможно уловить переход, когда кости и мышцы расправляются обратно в привычный облик. В нормальный облик, снова _человеческий_ , вместе с которым красный насовсем покидает его глаза — и вот вместо монстра перед Блейном стоит Курт. Стройный, безупречный, на губах и подбородке которого сверкает размазавшаяся алая кровь. Блейн со своего места только и может, что таращиться, раскинувшись на твёрдом тротуаре в абсолютном _бездействии_ ; жаркий ослепляющий страх _скручивает_ его внутренности и не даёт ему пошевелиться. Сердце, по ощущениям, сжалось до крохотных размеров.

Курт тянется рукой, чтобы расправить волосы в местах, где причёска потрепалась во время драки, пристально направив вниз на Блейна взгляд голубых глаз; тех самых знакомых голубых глаз, которые являлись ему во снах. Курт смотрит на него сосредоточенно и упорно, на лице замерло нечитаемое выражение.

— Да уж, — раздаётся его чистый, мелодичный голос, после чего язык пробегается по нижней губе, собирая несколько застывших на ней капель крови. Курт поднимает руку в попытке изящно стереть остатки, но яркий кровавый мазок остаётся безуспешно сиять в уголке его рта. Глаза угрожающе сужаются. — Вот незадача.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  ➀ LSAT — вступительный тест для юридических вузов в США, Канаде и остальных стран в стремительно пополняющемся списке.


	3. Глава 2

Полулёжа на твёрдом тротуаре в нескольких шагах от Курта, Блейн, со своим ошалело колотящимся сердцем, норовящем вот-вот выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки, только и может, что смотреть на Курта полезшими на лоб глазами. Тело мужчины — _труп_ , о боже мой: горло выпотрошено, запястья переломаны, шея свёрнута, _мёртв мёртв мёртв мёртв мёртв_ — распласталось на земле, привалившись спиной к кирпичной стене, — Блейн знает это, но не смеет взглянуть. Не смеет отвести взгляд от Курта-не-Курта ни на секунду, ибо если посмеет — ему конец, Курт убьёт его; и Блейн в таком _ужасе_ , что всё тело парализовано.

В попытке отползти, он, упёршись пятками в тротуар, приподнимает корпус и вслепую карабкается ладонями назад, но тело не слушается его, всё оцепеневшее; Блейн никак не может призвать руки и ноги работать согласованно. Голова идёт кругом, _вихрем_ , потому что даже если ему удастся подняться и кинуться в бега, он так или иначе повернётся к Курту спиной, и в миг, когда он позволит этому свершиться, — он погибнет, использованный, угодивший в ловушку и ставший ужином. Точно так же, как брошенное в нескольких метрах от него мёртвое тело незнакомца, слившееся в тени с землёй.

Замерший перед ним Курт напоминает собой неживую статую, его лицо — само воплощение непроницаемости. Бледные руки — те самые, что свернули чью-то шею в два счёта, _господи_ — застыли в воздухе в полуприподнятом положении, ладони обращены к Блейну; и даже в состоянии сущего ужаса от Блейна не ускользает то, с какой осторожностью Курт контролирует каждое своё движение. Выражение его лица натянутое, пытающееся внушить спокойствие — выглядя лишь чуточку удручённым, как будто события приняли не совсем тот оборот, на который он надеялся. ( _Конечно не тот: он собирался разделаться с тобой прямо на той скамейке, а теперь ему придётся убить тебя так; тебе конец, о господи, тебе конец_ ).

— Блейн, — произносит Курт медленно, с опаской, как будто обращается к маленькому ребёнку.

Однако вместо того, чтобы успокоить его, одно это слово производит абсолютно противоположный эффект. Из горла у Блейна невольно вырывается тихий, испуганный скулёж, когда чудовище — _Курт_ — называет его по имени. Окаменев всем телом, Блейн, слепо за собой обшаривая одной рукой тротуар, натыкается на некую длинную тонкую материю, на ощупь мягче бетонного покрытия. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это, и от осознания в груди разливается огонь надежды. Рука Блейна крепко сжимается вокруг находки.

— Блейн, — повторяет Курт, делая медленный, аккуратный шаг навстречу. Ни на секунду не нарушая их зрительного контакта; стройная фигура излучает силу и уверенность; в уголке рта всё сияет алый мазок крови. Блейн шатко поднимается на ноги, крепко вцепившись рукой в найденный предмет. — Не п…

Но обрывается на полуслове, когда Блейн, ухватившись обеими руками за ремень, замахивается что есть мощи и — со всей силы заезжает Курту прямо по лицу тяжёлой сумкой с учебниками.

Столкновение сопровождается громким треском: учебники врезаются Курту в лицо с такой силой, с какой Блейн только мог замахнуться. Скорее не столько из-за удара, сколько от удивления, Курт пятится назад, но Блейн не ждёт, чтобы посмотреть, сколько ему удалось выиграть себе времени. А отпускает ремень, посылает сумку грохнуться на тротуар — даже не думая взглянуть на неё; — по инерции от своего замаха он уже мчится, _несётся несётся бежит прочь_ — настолько быстро, насколько способно его тело.

 _Кидается_ бегом по дороге с небывалой скоростью — не проходит и минуты, как лёгкие начинают разрываться, сердце заходится галопом, пальто обременяет лишним грузом и неудобством, а он всё несётся по тёмной улице. Бешеное биение сердца стоит в ушах — всё, что Блейн слышит, бросаясь на углах в направлении, куда глядят глаза, и мчась по тротуарам, выжимая из себя всё, что физически возможно. Он не чувствует ног, они несут его сами по себе, даже не попадая в поле его зрения; Блейн едва чувствует, как они колотят по земле в лихорадочном безбашенном ритме. Он понятия не имеет, куда несётся — только _откуда_ , — и единственное, на что он молится, — это чтобы его тело _смогло продержаться_ ещё несколько секунд, ещё лишь пару метров…

В любой момент он готов почувствовать на своём плече когтистую руку, что вцепится в него и потянет назад. Вопьётся ему в кожу; шею пронзят клыки, и вопящего и ревущего его утащат в тень. Он практически чувствует это: фантомная боль от того, как его хватают, раздирают и прорезаются зубами в горло. Вот-вот, совсем скоро, оно настанет, Блейн _знает_ это, чувствует привкус собственной убеждённости, что каждая секунда его жизни последняя.

Но боль так и не настигает его. Даже более того: кинувшись на очередном углу в слепом направлении — ноги еле держат, дрожа от страха — Блейн осознаёт, что _это его улица_. Он, должно быть, подсознательно повторял шаги, которые они с Куртом проделали за время их прогулки, потому что его дом прямо у него по курсу, он уже его _видит_.

« _Беги-беги-беги- **быстрее** , так близко_», — проносится у него в голове отчаянная мантра в такт стучащему сердцу, и Блейн делает ещё больше над собой усилий по мере приближения к дому. Маленькая часть его мозга, всё ещё отвечающая за здравый смысл, приказывает ему на ходу сунуть в карман трясущуюся руку, чтобы достать ключи, пока он ускоряется усерднее, уже едва дыша, пытаясь на ощупь определить, который из ключей на связке от главной двери. _Почти почти уже почти_ …

Блейн _врезается_ в стеклянную дверь, по инерции ударяясь плечом, и копошится дрожащими руками в попытках открыть её. На одну душераздирающую секунду яркая вспышка острой паники заставляет его руки онеметь, отчего он чуть не роняет ключи — но не роняет, держится за них; и преуспевает в том, чтобы ступить одной ногой внутрь — и тут же захлопнуть за собой дверь. Кидается что есть мощи, даже не оборачиваясь через плечо, даже на долю секунды, потому что если он оглянется, Курт будет там. Прямо за ним, прямо сзади, с этим искажённым, жутким, уродливым лицом, несясь за Блейном, чтобы словить его, убить и впиться ему в шею.

Блейн еле отдаёт себе отчёт в сменяющих себя четырёх лестничных маршах — _в случае аварийной ситуации всегда лестница, не лифт: в лифте можешь застрять_ , — не осознаёт даже раздирающего грудную клетку дыхания или топота, с которым он пулей взбирается по бетонным ступенькам с панической уверенностью, что он двигается недостаточно быстро, _по определению_ не способен двигаться достаточно быстро.

И несмотря ни на что, у него каким-то чудесным образом получается преодолеть коридор и, суетно открыв дверь в свою квартиру, ввалиться внутрь. Приперев дверь всем телом, Блейн запирает её на все три замка, руки так неистово дрожат, что ему с трудом удаётся обхватить пальцами металлические щеколды. Этого мало, он _знает_ , что этого мало: видел своими глазами, как Курт прикончил человека голыми руками, и _дверь_ уж точно не послужит ему преградой. Если он следовал сюда за Блейном по пятам… Если сможет узнать номер его квартиры…

« _Я умру_ ». Осознание на удивление какое-то рассеянное, отстранённое; Блейн не может позволить себе гадать, будет ли это больно, или каким образом Курт это сделает, ибо единственное, что сейчас важно, — это поставить кого-то известность. Вытащив из кармана пальто мобильник, Блейн живо набирает ватными пальцами «9-1-1». Мышцы периодически пронзают яркие вспышки боли, особенно шишка на голове от ушиба о мусорку, но ничто из этого не имеет значения.

Его палец как раз собирается нажать на «вызов», когда нечто _резко_ врезается во внешнюю сторону входной двери. Блейн пятится назад, обливаясь потом и бешено глотая ртом воздух, уставившись на дверь округлённым глазами. Тишина — а затем нечто _сотрясает_ непрочное дерево.

— _Блейн_! — рявкает за дверью Курт высоким, озлобленным, резким голосом. Он звучит _разъярённо_ , пленительная мелодичность его голоса теперь искажена и натянута. — Блейн, дай мне войти. — Новая серия настойчивых ударов заставляет дверь снова задрожать: Курт колотит о неё кулаком, осознаёт Блейн, отступая назад и в ужасе наблюдая за картиной. В ожидании, когда дверь даст трещину и обрушится ему в прихожую мелкими обломками. — Открой дверь! Пригласи меня, Блейн; _скажи, что я могу войти_.

— _Вы дозвонились в службу 911; что у вас случилось?_ — спрашивает в динамике телефона профессиональный женский голос.

— Полиция, пожалуйста, мне нужна полиция, — спешит ответить Блейн, голос надламывается, рука прижимает телефон к уху в крепкой хватке. Его голос звучит высоко и напуганно даже для собственных ушей.

— Нет. Блейн, нет, _только посмей_ , — кричит Курт через запертую дверь, сопровождая свой приказ очередным хлопком по её деревянной поверхности. На долю секунды Блейн готов поклясться, что он разбудит соседей — соседей, что соберутся в коридоре на шум и _увидят_ его — но затем вспоминает, что это Нью-Йорк. Все его соседи наверняка слышали вещи куда похлеще. И уж точно знают, что лучше не высовываться во время громких и потенциально опасных коридорных перебранок.

« _Почему дверь ещё не снесло?_ » — отстранённо проносится у него в мыслях, но мельком, потому что женщина в трубке в очередной раз просит его описать свою проблему всё тем же спокойным размеренным голосом, и Блейну что-то подсказывает, что она задаёт ему этот вопрос уже не первый, и не второй раз. Не может сосредоточиться, не может сфокусироваться.

— У меня за дверью человек, — дышит Блейн в трубку, изо всех сил стараясь говорить шёпотом. Но это не срабатывает, потому что Курт снаружи каким-то образом всё равно способен его услышать.

— Блейн, — раздаётся по ту сторону двери голос, однако отныне не повышенный в ярости. Он звучит по-жуткому спокойно, уверенно. Расчётливо и осторожно, будто в сдержанном гневе. — Блейн, если ты вызовешь сейчас полицию, ты понимаешь, что я сделаю? Я пойду на улицу и буду дожидаться их, чтобы _повырывать им всем горла_ , когда они прибудут.

Женщина на том конце провода задаёт ему какой-то вопрос, но сердце Блейна столь стремительно и люто ушло в пятки, что он больше не способен переваривать слова. Телефон чуть ли не выскальзывает из его руки, пока он смотрит на окрашенную в белый деревянную дверь невидящим взглядом.

Их с Куртом разделяет настолько тонкий барьер. Его и чудовище, которое без секунды колебания убило сегодня человека, переломав ему кости и высосав из него всю жизнь. Блейн с трудом стоит на ногах: они ощущаются слабыми и ватными.

— Думаешь, я этого не сделаю? — шипит Курт быстро, высоко, язвительно. Перед глазами Блейна всплывает кровавая картина мужчины с улицы, свалившегося в мёртвую кучку костей и плоти. То, с какой лёгкостью Курт в два счёта расправился с кем-то, кто будет в три раза крупнее него; то, во что превратилось его _лицо_ , о господи. — Думаешь, у них со мной есть шансы? Я уничтожу их, Блейн, и даже глазом не моргну. И вина будет _на тебе_.

— Сэр? — спрашивает у него в ухе женщина пониженным профессиональным голосом, несмотря на оттенок происходящего. — Сэр, вы в состоянии говорить? Можете сказать мне свой адрес?

Во рту пересохло и внезапно стало пусто, Блейн облизывает губы — и наконец подаёт голос: — Нет, — отвечает он, голос лишён каких-либо эмоций. — Нет, я… извините. Я ошибся. Простите, что потратил ваше время.

Когда Блейн нажимает большим пальцем на кнопку сброса, по ощущениям он будто подписывает собственный смертный приговор. И ни с того ни с сего тело резко даёт знать о своей изнурённости: как неистово его колотит, как стекает по задней части шеи пот и как болезненно сжимается желудок. Неожиданно Блейн осознаёт, что ноги больше физически не способны поддерживать его вес, подкашиваясь, приводя его колени в столкновение с блестящим деревянным ламинатом. Телефон со стуком падает на пол.

— _Вот_ он мой молодчина, — сладенько тянет Курт по ту сторону, пока Блейн опускается на колени, тяжело дыша. Его голос вновь приобретает те кокетливые, соблазняющие нотки. Ярко контрастирующие с долгим, устрашающим _скребежом_ , что не может быть вызван ничем другим, кроме как ногтями по дверной раме, протяжным и коробящим, заставляющим Блейна поморщиться.

— Так, — тихо произносит Курт, и Блейн прямо видит медленно расцветающую на его губах улыбку. — А теперь поступи разумно, Блейн, и _пригласи меня внутрь_.

Блейна пробирает дрожь, потому что Курт так _близко_. На расстоянии протянутой руки; между ними не больше метра в придачу с несколькими сантиметрами дерева, и Блейн так чрезвычайно уязвим. Он не понимает, почему Курт просто не ворвётся без приглашения, что мешает ему взломать дверь и заполучить то, что хотел с самого начала. Блейн не может взять в толк весь сегодняшний вечер, ничего совершенно, и весь его мир — вся его _реальность_ — разлетается на тысячу осколков.

— Ты… сказал, что убьёшь полицейских, — произносит Блейн ослабшим голосом, не в состоянии двинуться с места, где он осел на пол в сокрушённой позе.

В сознании пролетают сцены — жестокие, неумолимые и слишком быстрые, чтобы осмыслить каждую из них по отдельности. Прекрасное лицо Курта корчится, перевоплощается и уродуется так, что больше не человеческое. Брыкающийся у стены мужчина, его вывернутые под неестественными углами запястья, бессильно болтающиеся по бокам, когда он пытался бороться сквозь агонию. Розовенький язычок Курта, показавшийся наружу, чтобы слизнуть остатки крови с его собственных алых губ, когда голубые глаза упёрлись в Блейна ледяным взглядом.

Последняя картина заставляет Блейн подавиться, и он резко встряхивает головой.

— Ты _убил_ этого мужчину, ты… ты вырвал ему _горло_. Что… Кто т..?

— А ты как думаешь? — восхищённо урчит Курт, и звук скребущего деревянную раму ногтя звонко рассекает повисшую тишину.

На языке у Блейна таится слово, чёткое и ясное в своей невысказанной определённости. Окончательно сформулированное и невозможное, пляшущее на задворках его сознания. Но он не смеет озвучить его, не смеет воплотить в жизнь, потому что это _глупости_. Потому что этого не может быть: детские сказки, викторианские романы и чёрно-белые фильмы — никак не _здесь и сейчас_. Никак не _c ним_.

Но другого объяснения попросту нет.

Из-за двери доносится лёгкое, ласкающее слух хихиканье:

— _Ты знаешь_ , — вздыхает радостный голос Курта. — Не притворяйся.

Блейна пробирает дрожь — долгая и неистовая по всему телу, — но он мысленно берёт себя в руки. Будущий юрист в нём принимается резво сопоставлять все факторы и срочно искать какое-нибудь разумное объяснение, напрягая ум. Он пробует успокоить себя единственным логичным выводом: по какой-то непонятной ему причине он в безопасности в своей квартире. Должен быть. Если бы Курт мог проникнуть внутрь, он бы уже давно это сделал. Забрызгал бы его кровью пол, мебель и занавески, но _он этого не сделал_. По причине, известной только самому Курту, Блейн в безопасности до тех пор, пока остаётся в пределах своих четырёх стен.

Так что ничто не мешает ему попытаться заодно получить у чудовища под дверью ответы на вопросы.

— Почему я? — быстро спрашивает Блейн, выдавливая слова наружу. — Что ты от меня хочешь?

Через барьер, разделяющий их, до Блейна доносится низкий, сладкий стон.

— _Всё_ , — томно выдыхает Курт жарким, уверенным шёпотом — и Блейну требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не стошнить при мысли о том, что для такого чудовища, как Курт, может означать « _всё_ ». Курт снова хохочет, звонко и умилённо. — У меня были все эти планы, знаешь. Я собирался сделать это для тебя романтичным. Цветы, свечи. Сладкий шёпот на ушко, с которым бы я привёл тебя к себе в постель и _получил_ тебя всего _себе_. А потом, в очень волшебный момент… — слова переходят в мычаще-стонущий звук удовольствия. — Это было бы идеально. Незабываемо. Знал бы ты, как я расстроен, что нам помешали.

Сказанное пронзает желудок Блейна в очередном приливе отвращения — и, необъяснимым образом, чувством предательства. Он угодил прямо в ловушку, приходит к нему отстранённое осознание, и желудок скручивает тошнота. Курт игрался с ним ещё с самого начала, вводя его в заблуждение, тем временем медленно подводя его к обрыву. А самое ужасное, Блейн был _счастлив_ следовать за Куртом на край света, был только рад непременно сдаться и позволить этому прекрасному юноше получить всё, что он пожелает. Он бы отдался так _просто_. Подкинутая его сознанием картина его самого, нагого, посреди пропитанных кровью простыней, со стеклянным устремлённым взглядом в потолок, заставляет Блейна съежиться в омерзении.

В памяти всплывает воспоминание мужчины с улицы, беспомощно дрыгающегося, когда клыки Курт вонзились ему в горло. Это бы произошло и с ним.

— Тебе не обязательно было его убивать, — заявляет Блейн ледяным голосом, мотая головой в сущем отвращении. — Того мужчину на улице — мы могли бы уйти, тебе не обязательно было…

— Он оскорбил тебя, — тон Курта внезапно делается стальным, опасным, низким, создавая у Блейна впечатление, будто его сердце сжимают в безжалостной хватке. — Он тебе _угрожал_. Конечно я должен был его убить, Блейн, не тупи.

Смешок, вырывающийся у Блейна, горький и суровый. Неуравновешенный, выдающий то, насколько близко он чувствует себя к тому, чтобы потерять сознание. Колени болят от такого положения, но он сомневается, что у него получилось бы подняться, даже если бы он попытался.

— Так что? — спрашивает Блейн, слова пропитаны горечью и неверием. — Только _тебе_ теперь можно меня убить? Это… это бред какой-то.

Его встречает мёртвая тишина: Курт на это ничего не отвечает очень, очень долгое время. Отсутствие его голоса, такое ощущение, придаёт тишине звонкости; единственное, что заполняет пустоту, — это гудение холодильника и тиканье настенных часов в гостиной. Однако Блейн так же способен расслышать еле различимое за дверью дыхание Курта. Оно медленное, чему он никогда раньше не придавал значения. Затянутое, неторопливое даже в состоянии возбуждённости, устрашающе размеренное. Нечеловеческое. Его вниманию было предоставлено море знаков, которые он _должен_ был заметить прежде.

Вот только… у него не было на то причины. Не посещало даже мысли, что подобное могло произойти в жизни, не говоря уже о том, что _в его_.

Наконец-таки, Курт подаёт голос:

— Я ведь слышу тебя, знаешь, — говорит он, его слова сливаются со звуком скребущего дверную раму ногтя. Он звучит задумчиво. Затаённо. — Как пульсируют кровью твои сосуды, твоё сердце. И твой запах. Твой страх. Ты так напуган, что воздух _насыщен_ тобой, Блейн, это _опьяняюще_. Ты хоть представляешь, что это со мной делает?

Пустого омерзения недостаточно, чтобы заставить его что-либо ответить. Блейн решительно поджимает губы, уперев взгляд в пол, и сжимает на ногах руки.

— Ты пахнешь так _восхитительно_ , Блейн, для меня. _Так восхитительно_ , — мычит Курт; и звук был бы приятен, если бы всё в этой ситуации не вопило о своей _аморальности_. — Ты не можешь прятаться от меня вечно, ты ведь понимаешь. Всё, чего ты этим добиваешься — это заставляешь меня хотеть тебя ещё сильнее, — за этим следует скользящий звук, словно Курт оглаживает ладонью поверхность двери. — Спокойной ночи, моя сладкая игрушка. Крепких снов.

И вот так просто Курт исчезает. Ни томительно медленного дыхания за дверью, ни скребущихся о дерево ногтей. Но и без звука удаляющихся шагов. Просто… тишина. Как будто ночной кошмар рассеялся.

Блейн неустойчиво встаёт на ноги. Шагнув к двери, он нервно заглядывает в глазок: никого. Обычный пустой коридор.

Однако, стоит ему отпрянуть от двери, как та подозрительно _прогибается_. Как будто снаружи о неё опирается нечто тяжёлое, вне поле его зрения.

Чувствуя себя так, словно его обдали ледяной водой, Блейн слышит, как из собственного горла вырывается крохотный скулящий звук. Он не хочет знать, что прислоняется снаружи к его входной двери. Не может _посмотреть_ , но _вынужден_ : любопытство через край, ужасное, гложущее. Перед глазами мелькают жуткие картины: скинутые ему под дверь трупы соседей, мёртвое тело прохожего. Блейну нужно знать, ему _нужно_. Хотя бы одним глазком.

Твердя самому себе, что должно быть что-то ещё, кроме пары сантиметров дерева, не позволяющее Курту проникнуть внутрь — потому что _другого не дано_ — Блейн собирается духом. Впивается зубами в губу, напрягается всем телом, откидывает щеколды — и резким движением распахивает дверь, потянув ручку на себя.

С отворившейся дверью на порог его квартиры по инерции опрокидывается коричневый портфель. Блейн одаривает ничем не примечательную собственную сумку непонимающим взглядом, прежде чем он вспоминает. Как воспользовался ей, чтобы сбежать от Курта на улице; как зарядил ей ему по лицу, а после бросился в бега, кинув её на том тротуаре.

Осознание того, как _именно_ она вернулась домой, заставляет его колени онеметь.

Портфель выглядит неповреждённо, и в коридоре никого не видно. Часть ремня чудом оказалась у него в квартире в безопасной дистанции от порога. Одним рывком Блейн дёргает за лямку, затаскивает сумку внутрь так быстро, как только может, и непременно нечаянно-громко хлопает дверью. Повторно запершись, Блейн обшаривает сумку раз, второй — ничего необычного. Никаких спрятанных для него сюрпризов, никакой потайной записки или куска тела в одном из карманов. Его обычный портфель с учебниками, тетрадями и затолканной сверху курткой.

Чувствуя себя раздавлено и невыносимо напуганно, Блейн бессильно валится на диван, прячет лицо в ладонях — и всеми силами старается не впасть в отчаяние.

* * *

Блейну требуется пять минут, которые он проводит в сущей панике, уткнувшись головой в руки, отчаянно пытаясь думать — _думай думай думай думай думай **ну же**_ , — чтобы собраться с мыслями и хотя бы попытаться преодолеть всеобъемлющий ужас сегодняшнего вечера. Сосредоточенно концентрируясь в рьяных поисках какого-либо входа из ситуации, Блейн крепко зажмуривает глаза, лишь бы не видеть невинно поглядывающий на него с пола портфель, и старательно заталкивает свой страх в самый дальний угол сознания. Он ничем ему не поможет; не сейчас, когда ему необходимо _срочно искать выход_.

Когда Блейна наконец-то озаряет то, что ему нужно сделать, это оказывается до такой степени элементарно, что он, резко отдёрнув голову от ладоней с глубоким вдохом, мысленно карает себя за то, что он такое _идиотище_.

Не теряя больше не секунды, Блейн сбрасывает с себя тяжёлое, взмокшее от пота пальто, накидывает его на спинку стула и поднимается, чтобы предпринять необходимые меры.

« _Он всего лишь пытается меня запугать_ », — заверяет себя Блейн в приливе твёрдой решимости, стараясь не обращать внимания на предательский ужас, всё так же скручивающий его внутренности в отвратительные узлы. Густой и неумолимый — словно Блейн проглотил что-то, что не должен был, и теперь вынужден терпеть, как оно оседает в желудке тяжёлым грузом. « _Хочет заставить меня паниковать, но я не позволю. Поступлю правильно, поступлю **разумно**. Не дам ему держать меня тут в страхе, как какое-то беспомощное животное в клетке_ ».

Блейн до сих пор помнит, как когда-то в школе Дэвид, во времена своей чудаковатой одержимости ужастиками, насильно вынудил Блейна и Уэса разделить с ним сею, продлившуюся не дольше пары месяцев, участь. Оба за просмотром посмеивались с друга и закатывали глаза на его нелепое помешательство, но было трудно самим не окунутся с головой в сюжет, едва фильм начинал играть на экране. Напряжённая музыка, шок, когда на экране что-то резко возникало; крики и оры жертв, чьи жизни подходили к жестокому концу. И никак не приходил на помощь тот факт, что они всегда смотрели эти фильмы с выключенным светом у Дэвида на подвальном этаже, теснясь втроём на диване и забывая про попкорн каждый раз, когда атмосфера на экране начинала накаляться.

Но лучше всего у Блейна отпечаталась в памяти мантра, которую Дэвид начинал бубнить себе под нос чуть ли не постоянно, стоило ситуации достигнуть критического момента. Раскачиваясь рядом с Блейном взад-вперёд, уставившись на экран со смесью тревоги и негодования на лице.

— Да звони же в полицию, дубина, _чтоб тебя_ , — сетовал он, кидаясь попкорном в экран, в то время как Уэс смерял его через макушку Блейна укоризненным взглядом. — Почему никто никогда не звонит в грёбанную полицию?

_Обдурил меня однажды — позор тебе, обдуришь меня дважды…_

Руки трясутся лишь самую малость от прилива новообретённой решимости; Блейн наклоняется и поднимает с ламинатного пола забытый мобильник. Потому что он знает, что должен сделать. Существуют профессионалы, которые будут куда более компетентны в данной ситуации. У полицейских, в отличие от Блейна, есть оружие, электрошокеры и требующийся опыт по борьбе с преступниками вроде Курта. Пусть на данный момент Блейн обречён томиться взаперти, ему ничто не мешает пока ещё обратиться за помощью.

Курт всего лишь блефует, твёрдо убеждает себя Блейн. Пытается держать его в страхе и немощности, ибо _сам не может проникнуть внутрь_ и не хочет, чтобы Блейн вызывал подмогу. Ибо знает, что его могут сразить. И от мысли — от одной лишь _мысли_ — о том, чтобы не предпринять даже _попыток_ доложить о Курте полиции, позволив ему свободно гулять по городу, убивая людей налево и направо, когда ему заблагорассудится… Блейна начинает тошнить ещё сильнее.

Курт один. У них будет преимущество в количестве, а также в наличии ружья — и у Курта не будет шансов. Причина, по которой он пришёл в бешенство, когда Блейн пытался ранее им звонить, — это потому что _они могут с ним справиться_ , они должны. Это _полиция_ , они знают своё дело. Блейн в данной области совершенно не сведущ, и это первый признак, когда время вызывать на помощь кого-то уполномоченного.

Даже не предоставив себе минуты на размышление о том, что он будет говорить, Блейн набирает три заветные цифры и жмёт «вызов».

— Здравствуйте? — выпаливает он, даже не дожидаясь, пока оператор закончит свою вступительную реплику. Стараясь звучать максимально убедительно и уверенно, но в голосе по-прежнему присутствует заметная дрожь, создавая впечатление, что он эмоционально измотан. « _И хорошо_ , — думает Блейн, — _это только поможет_ ».

— Да, мне нужна ваша помощь. Меня преследовало чудовище в облике молодого человека. Он выглядит слабо — стройный, красивый — но _убил_ сегодня человека у меня на глазах. Разорвал его на куски голыми руками. Не бросайте трубку, я… нет, я не думаю, что наркотики имеют какое-либо к этому отношение, и я вас не разыгрываю, клянусь. Он силён, сильнее, чем вы можете себе представить. Пошлите опытных, вооружённых людей на перекрёсток Восточной Восемьдесят второй и третьей — вы найдёте там кровавый труп кавказца, клянусь. Я… нет, я не могу. Извините, я… Мне пора. Будьте осторожны.

Повесив трубку, прерывая женский голос оператора на полуслове, Блейн ещё долго смотрит в пустой экран мобильника. Внизу живота притуплённо гложет какое-то чувство; знание того, что он сделал всё, что мог, давит камнем на сердце. Анонимное заявление показалось ему более безопасным вариантом, чем дать им своё имя (лишний раз перестраховаться не помешает); а насчёт Курта — откуда ему знать, что это настоящее имя чудовища.

Но этого должно хватить. По крайней мере, они поставлены в известность. Другие люди поставлены в известность и будут следить за порядком. Исполняя свои обязанности и охраняя жизни людей.

Отложив телефон на кофейный столик, Блейн медленно опускается обратно на диван. Всё тело гудит притуплённой тревогой; комната _накалена_ ей, душит Блейна. Он понятия не имеет, что ему делать теперь, после звонка; чувствует себя оцепенело и сюрреалистически. А встать сейчас и пойти спокойно готовиться ко сну кажется комичным, после столь кошмарных событий сегодняшнего вечера.

И потому он продолжает сидеть и ждать в тишине — мышцы напряжены, спина натянута струной, — наполовину ожидая в любую секунду вновь услышать _этот голос_. Игривый, язвительный, прямо у себя под дверью. Глумящийся над Блейном, чарующий и ангельский, льющийся из уст дьявола.

Но день выдался длинным, и это постепенно даёт о себе знать. Свершилось немыслимое, ночные кошмары воплотились в жизнь, и весь мир Блейна перевернулся с ног на голову в мгновение ока. Проходят минуты, в течение которых он напряжённо сидит в мёртвой неподвижности, но неутомимый ужас забирает столько _сил_. Требуется каждая капля сосредоточенности и сфокусированности, чтобы ни на миг не потерять бдительности и готовности. Страх медленно меркнет в своей резкости и грубости, становясь вязким и податливым, бурля внутри присмиревшим огнём. Тяжело моргая, Блейн несмело прислоняется спиной к подушкам дивана.

Он всеми силами пытается не дать сну овладеть им — честно пытается. Но изнурённость вероломно настигает его, в то время как страх всё тлеет внизу живота, и наливает его веки тяжёлым свинцом, незаметно подкрадываясь и утягивая Блейна в свои объятия, — пока он, в конце концов, не смыкает глаза и не ныряет под ленивую пелену сна.

* * *

_В приглушенном свете спальни их окутывает мглистый раскалённый воздух; внизу живота Блейна вспыхивает чудовищный жар, заставляющий его, не разрывая поцелуя, сокрушенно простонать Курту в губы. От этого звука руки Курта фанатично сжимаются у него в волосах, притягивая его ещё **ближе** , прижимаясь к нему всем телом так сладостно, так правильно. Они только пришли со своего третьего свидания, и Блейн весь буквально **вибрирует** желанием, вжимаясь в стройную фигуру Курта. Всю дорогу сюда он провёл в тумане от эйфории после того, как Курт пригласил его обратно к себе, когда на экране кинотеатра пошли титры. Всё мучаясь вопросом, означало ли это то, что он подумал, или это он переступал черту._

_Как оказалось, под своим приглашением Курт подразумевал именно то, что было у Блейна на уме. Боковым зрением он может разглядеть постельное покрывало и плотные шторы насыщенного бордового цвета, что характеризует романтику, близость и интимность. Комната уставлена множеством миниатюрных свечей, свет от которых играет и танцует на стенах, рисуя на их переплетённых телах пляшущие тени и окуная кожу в тёплые цвета. Крепко сжимая предплечья Курта, Блейн самозабвенно позволяет ему вести в поцелуе и охотно льнёт к его прикосновениям, ощущая, как голова кружится, пускаясь в свободное плавание._

_— Твою мать, как ты прекрасен, — бормочет ему в губы Курт и цепляет зубами его нижнюю губу, оттягивая её, покусывая. Блейн охотно отдаётся прикосновению, хныча от толики боли, переплетённой с удовольствием; веки трепетно сжимаются от одного этого **чувства**. — Обожаю твой запах, боже, Блейн. Хочу тебя так сильно…_

_— Хочешь..? — спрашивает Блейн шёпотом, срываясь на грубый стон, когда Курт соскальзывает губами ему на шею. Присасываясь ими к пульсирующим на ней жилкам и принимаясь вылизывать чувствительную кожу с таким запалом, который заставляет Блейна нетерпеливо дёрнуть бёдрами и, обвив талию Курта руками, впиться ему в спину пальцами. — Я… мы не обязаны, но если хочешь…_

_Курт прикусывает его шею с такой силой, что всё тело пронзает вспышка боли, лишая Блейна дара речи, прежде чем он успевает закончить предложение. Блейн слышит собственное сбившееся дыхание, и то, как его тяжёлые горячие вдохи-выдохи растворяются в теми комнаты; и это всё, на что он способен, — комкать в стиснутых кулаках у Курта на спине шёлковую рубашку и глотать ртом воздух, как утопающий._

_— Позволь мне, — рычит Курт, ведя Блейна спиной к кровати с такой скоростью, что тот чуть ли не заплетается в ногах, крепко цепляясь за плечи Курта. — Умоляю, Блейн, позволь мне; мне так нужно. Нужен **ты** , нужно почувствовать тебя внутри…_

_— О господи, — обессиленно лепечет Блейн; кровь пульсирует в бешеном ритме, жарко закипая в венах. Они ни разу не заходили так далеко; ни разу не заходили дальше накалённых поцелуев в укромных уголках общественных мест по окончанию их считанных свиданий. Им ещё даже ни разу не выдалось случая довести друг друга до разрядки. Любой здравомыслящий человек согласился бы, что это должно ощущаться слишком. Вот только Блейн настолько окаменел в штанах, что уже не может, и одна мысль о том, как Курт растягивает его, погружается внутрь, обнажая и наполняя его в божественно интимном смысле… — Боже мой, да, **умоляю**._

_Ухмылка, в которой расползаются губы Курта, до того самодовольна и ликующа, что по праву должна казаться оскорбительной. Однако всё, что чувствует Блейн — это изводящее разнузданное желание. Он хочет этого, **нуждается** в этом так сильно, нуждался в этом всегда — начиная с того дня в переулке, когда впервые заглянул в эти голубые глаза и навечно попал в плен. С их знакомства прошло меньше двух недель, и должно казаться, будто они торопят события — Блейн не ханжа: любит заниматься сексом, получать разрядку и вступать в близость со своими парнями; но он всегда выжидал хотя бы месяц, прежде чем заняться **подобным** с кем-либо, перебарывая минуты слабости при помощи рук и губ, оттягивая до последнего, чтобы быть уверенным, прежде чем кидаться в омут с головой._

_Но Курт… боже, Курт совершенно не сравним ни с кем из его бывших. Ни с кем из всех его **знакомых**. Он хочет с Куртом всего на свете, и о каком ожидании может быть речь, когда он знает, что они могли бы заполучить это прямо сейчас._

_Обхватив руками плечи Курта, Блейн впивается в его губы поцелуем, но Курт не теряет времени и быстро занимает первенство, лениво скользя ртами в небрежном танце губ, языков и отчаяния. Чувствуется так, словно Курт срывает с него все покровы, узнавая изнутри; скользнув под ткань рубашки, он принимается оглаживать его спину ладонями, проводя руками по разгорячённой коже и нежно царапая широкую спину ногтями; неожиданность касания заставляет Блейна покрыться мурашками и простонать._

_Со сверхъестественной скоростью Курт разрывает поцелуй и стягивает через его голову рубашку. Откидывает её на пол и немедленно припадает обратно к губам Блейна в рьяных сбивчивых поцелуях, работая над пуговицами его ширинки. На несколько долгих секунд Блейн оторопело хватается руками за пустой воздух, прежде чем прийти в себя от жарких охмеляющих прикосновений достаточно, чтобы приняться неслушающимися пальцами за пуговицы на рубашке Курта._

_Они избавляют друг друга от одежды стремительно и суматошно, слишком увлёкшись ртами, руками и касаниями, чтобы волноваться об элегантности или сдержанности. Блейн никогда не видел Курта таким запыхавшимся: с округлившимися до блюдец глазами он выглядит эротически взъерошенно, когда отстраняется на несколько беглых мгновений, за которые Блейну удаётся как следует его разглядеть. В тусклом свете комнаты кожа Курта тёплая и румянистая, когда одежда спадает на пол, всё больше обнажая его превосходную бледноту._

_Каждому взгляду и каждому его прикосновению присуща исступлённость, которую Блейн наблюдает в нём впервые: до сей поры, когда они проводили время вместе, Курт всегда представлял собой воплощение безупречного самообладания и контроля. От осознания своей желанности Блейн чувствует, как желудок сладостно скручивает в жаркий узел._

_Совсем скоро оба полностью обнажены; руки Курта суетно обшаривают его грудь и оглаживают плечи, словно он пытается запомнить Блейна таким. И обнажённый Курт — это… о боги, это совершенство. Каждый изгиб его тела будто выгравирован, изваян; член смуглый, изящный и прекрасный, как и весь Курт. Не в состоянии совладать со своим томным, сбившимся дыханием, Блейн тянется рукой взять его налившуюся эрекцию в ладонь. Любопытно его сжимая, он заставляет Курта сдавленно простонать и толкнуться бёдрами вперёд — как внезапно мир вокруг пошатывается, и спина Блейна со всей силы впечатывается в мягкую, упругую поверхность._

_Блейн стонет, осознав, что Курт повалил его на постель со своей нечеловеческой скоростью и залез на него верхом. Сталкиваясь с Блейном бёдрами, Курт напористо вдавливает его в матрас, заставляя его откинуть голову назад и вцепиться руками в покрывало; втягивая в лёгкие кислород, Блейн ответно подаётся бёдрами кверху._

_— **Да** , — выдыхает Курт, горячо, сокровенно и интимно, когда они начинают лихорадочно раскачиваться на кровати. — Да, именно. Будет так замечательно, слышишь?_

_— Прошу, — хнычет Блейн, задыхаясь, и делает усилия приподняться, чтобы поцеловать Курта, но на деле же просто прижаться губами к уголку его рта. Скольжение их тел такое идеальное и такое мужское — тягостное трение посылает по позвоночнику Блейна будоражащие искры терпкого наслаждения._

_Вскоре Курт отрывается от него, и Блейн, не раздумывая, силится подняться следом: хочет сделать Курту приятно, обхватить губами его член, вобрать его глубоко-глубоко — свести его **с ума** ; но Курт твёрдо надавливает ему ладонью на грудь и рывком вжимает его обратно в кровать, отчего-то грозно рыча: глаза сверкают молниями, волосы в районе ушей взлохматились, выбившись из-под укладки._

_— Не могу ждать, — произносит он на горячем выдохе; его прекрасный голос низкий, повелительный и не принимающий никаких возражений. — Не могу больше ждать._

_Всё развивается так стремительно — так быстро, что Блейну с трудом верится в реальность происходящего. Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но слова застревают комом в горле._

_— Хорошо, — отвечает он вместо этого, беспомощно кивая и чувствуя, как лицо вспыхивает краской от отчаяния. — Хорошо._

_Без лишних слов Курт тянется к прикованному столику и выдвигает необходимый ящик, наспех доставая оттуда баночку смазки; прилив нетерпения, пробивающий Блейна при виде неё, заставляет его мучительно изогнуться на покрывале. Его вход уже чувствителен и уязвим в ожидании, уже предчувствуя, что последует дальше. Всё так волнительно, пьяняще и уязвимо, а они ещё даже не приступали._

_Открыв крышечку, Курт выдавливает себе на пальцы обильное количество и отставляет смазку обратно на тумбочку. Не разрывая с Блейном зрительного контакта — взгляд накалённый и дикий, — он перебирается на кровати, преклоняется у Блейна между ног и, подтолкнув кверху его колени, надавливает ему на вход смазанным пальцем._

_Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Блейн в последний раз проходил через этот процесс; он шипит от касания, перед тем как его тело вспоминает ощущения. Уже через секунду лёгкое прикосновение превращается из неожиданного в желанное и дразнящее — этого мало, тело зудит в ожидании большего — и стоит Курту прибавить давления, как Блейн уже откровенно стонет и насаживается на сладкое вторжение._

_— Ты уже делал это, — тихо констатирует Курт, проталкивая внутрь первый палец. Аккуратно, уверенно, встречая минимальное сопротивление, так как тело Блейна знакомо с ощущениями. Знает, что следует за этим, помнит, как блаженно это чувство. Он вяло кивает, зажмурившись, учащённо дыша по мере приятного проникновения. Даже один палец кажется непомерно большим после столь долгого перерыва; то, как он растягивает, погружаясь всё глубже, — восхитительно._

_— Глаза не закрывать, — велит Курт мрачным тоном, и Блейн мгновенно их распахивает. Курт смотрит на него жадным взглядом, скользя пальцем внутрь и выскальзывая обратно — а затем **сгибая** его, и у Блейна неумолимо белеет в глазах от ослепляющей вспышки удовольствия — он стонет и извивается с крепко вжатым внутри пальцем. Курт намеренно какое-то время тревожит пальцем это местечко, дразня, играясь с Блейном. Извлекая из его горла жалостливые звуки, снова надавливая, задерживаясь так долго, что заставляет Блейна **заскулить** , — а потом вытягивает палец наружу, чтобы добавить ещё один. От идеальной растяжки Блейн охает и стремится бёдрами навстречу новому прикосновению._

_— Так хорошо принимаешь мои пальцы, Блейн, — говорит Курт, принявшись двигать внутри рукой; голубые глаза потемнели и мерцают молниями. Наклоняет голову набок: — Сколько людей видело тебя таким? Открытым, уязвимым и отчаявшимся?_

_— Я… я не… — слова Блейна обрываются его же сумасшедшим стоном, когда Курт начинает жёстко трахать его пальцами._

_— Были их касания такими же приятными, моя прелестная игрушка? — одна рука крепко хватает его за бедро, пока другая всё работает в диком ритме, заставляя пальцы на ногах Блейна подворачиваться. — Такими же особенными, как мои?_

_— Нет… Никого как ты, Курт, **умоляю** , — слова правдивы, более правдивы, чем Блейн способен себе представить, и он ума не приложит, зачем когда-либо тратил время на какого-то другого, если где-то всегда был **Курт** , в тысячу раз лучше всех на свете. Ухмыляясь, Курт вытаскивает пальцы и вторгается вновь уже тремя, и Блейн не может сдержать крика. Слишком недостаточно смазки и слишком безбашанный темп, но всё это только делает ощущения **прекраснее**. Пальцы растягивают, дерут, скользят внутри, доводя его до безумия._

_А Курт созерцает творимую им самим картину, следя с невероятной сосредоточенностью за лицом Блейна. Как будто глядя на что-то чересчур захватывающее, чтобы существовать в помине. Блейн замечает, как Курт неоднократно вбирает носом воздух в глубоком вдохе, и как каждый его пробивает неистовой дрожью, — всё не переставая терзать тело Блейна пламенной негой._

_Когда Курт резко извлекает пальцы, Блейн содрогается, глотая ртом воздух от внезапной опустошённости. Это слишком, ему нужен Курт, так срочно нужно, чтобы его наполнили…_

_Но даже в пылу момента всё тело сковывает напряжение и он замирает, когда Курт хватает его бёдра. И прислоняется к нему в готовности проникнуть — без защиты, вот так просто, — в сознании Блейна раздаётся важный звоночек._

_— Курт, — выдыхает он, мотая головой. Облизывает губы. — Презерватив… нам нужно…_

_— Ты пробовал с кем-либо без? — спрашивает его Курт спокойным размеренным голосом, за исключением шероховатых ноток и того, как его пальцы впились Блейну в бёдра. На вид он заведён лишь самую малость, но Блейн чувствует, как всё его тело сотрясается в отчаянном желании._

_— Я… нет, но…_

_На что Курт накрывает его рот своим, яро сминая его губы в поцелуе, безжалостно кусая их острыми зубами. Чтобы дотянуться, ему пришлось чуть ли не согнуться пополам, вдавив Блейна обратно в матрас, всё так же крепко сжимая хватку на его ногах. Это притязание, акцентирование. Когда он, отстранившись, медленно создаёт расстояние между их лицами, пристально глядя Блейну в глаза, дыхание того участилось и взгляд сделался стеклянным._

_— Тогда мы оба чистые, — твёрдо говорит ему Курт. Блейн практически готов перечить снова, но глаза Курта такие голубые, глубокие и пленяющие, настойчиво держащие с ним зрительный контакт, заглядывая в самую глубь, постигая и овладевая. В конечном итоге Блейн слабо кивает и, когда Курт награждает его повторным поцелуем, он прямо-таки **чувствует** прижавшуюся к его губам ликующую улыбку._

_Через мгновение они отстраняются, и Курт заново принимает позицию, готовясь проникнуть в Блейна, предварительно добавив на член ещё чуточку смазки. Блейн уже чувствует его там: крупная, твёрдая головка, прижавшаяся к его входу. Блейн никогда прежде не делал этого без презерватива, и незнакомые ощущения слегка действуют на нервы и сбивают с толку: кожа вместо привычно скользящего гладкого латекса, — но это **Курт** , и каким-то образом это прогоняет любые подкрадывающиеся страхи. И стоит Курту начать проникновение, как последняя мысль вылетает у Блейна из головы._

_— Чёрт, — шипит он, вдавливая голову в подушку, пока член Курта постепенно проталкивается внутрь. Он ощущается громадным, растягивая Блейна и стремясь всё глубже, наполняя его так идеально, так совершенно, в то время как бледное тело дрожит от заметных усилий не вогнать себя за раз на всю длину. — Курт…_

_Вбирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха, Курт над ним всё заходит и заходит до тех пор, пока целиком не погружается в Блейна — настолько глубоко, насколько он способен войти. Они полностью вжаты друг в друга, кожа скользкая от пота, Курт чувствуется таким большим и реальным, и давяще-жгучее чувство — всё, что для Блейна существует._

_Когда Курт выходит и вторгается обратно, по ощущением это как будто весь мир Блейна разлетается в прах._

_Шок от скольжения ослепляет и посылает вибрации; его вход сужается, сжимая хватку на члене Курта, когда тот вновь толкается внутрь. Внутрь, наружу, наращивая темп и толкаясь жёстче. Блейн сжимает в кулаках алые простыни, откидывая голову назад и оголяя шею от резкой пылкости движений: Курт не даёт ему время привыкнуть и не прибавляет скорости аккуратно, со временем — просто находит желанный ритм и берётся **овладевать** им. Это грубее излюбленного Блейном темпа, но так хорошо: инстинктивно, зверски и свирепо, как у Блейна никогда и ни с кем прежде не было, ни разу. Он подаётся бёдрами в ответ, как только может, но Курт крепко удерживает его за ноги, контролируя темп и скорость, самостоятельно получая удовольствие посредством тела Блейна._

_Ангельское лицо Курта над ним искажено в смеси напряжённости и желания, пока он усердно раскачивает бёдрами, проталкиваясь внутрь и выходя наружу с натренированной лёгкостью. Выглядя изголодавшимся, Курт разглядывает под собой лицо Блейна, метаясь взглядом от губ к ресницам, к румянцу на щеках, в то время как тот извивается под ним и скулит, чувствуя себя ещё более обнажённым от того, как глаза Курта оголтело впитывают каждую черту его лица. Мир сужается до трения кожи о кожу и отчаянной необходимости, и Блейн даже **представить** себе не может, насколько непередаваемо восхитительно ощущается давление внутри._

_Каждые несколько толчков член Курта задевает местечко, которое посылает от позвоночника Блейна до кончиков пальцев электрические разряды, вытягивая из него тяжёлые стоны, хныканье и бессвязный лепет. Курт такой огромный, такой большой, такой идеальный. Блейн из всех сил старается толкаться бёдрами навстречу каждому резкому толчку, когда Курт начинает двигаться быстрее, — и издаёт грубый протяжный стон: растяжка и шлепки их сталкивающихся бёдер просто **потрясающи** , когда Курт берётся неприкрыто в него вбиваться._

_— Так идеален, — рычит Курт, сталкиваясь с ним бёдрами, пока Блейн сжимается вокруг него и извивается в простынях. — Так прекрасен. Кончишь, Блейн? Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь._

_Должно быть слишком скоро — Блейн знает; но тугой жар уже скручивается внизу живота невыносимой спиралью. Хныча в отчаянии, Блейн судорожно кивает, всеми силами стараясь не смыкать глаз, чтобы не прекращать созерцать то, как Курт смотрит на него, двигая бёдрами. Он невероятен, до боли невероятен, изучающий его накалённым взглядом. Курт отпускает одной рукой его бедро, чтобы потянуться между их телами — и Блейн **взвывает** , когда ладонь Курта оборачивается вокруг его твёрдой эрекции._

_— Правильно, — грубо шепчет Курт, безжалостно работая кулаком, не переставая размашисто его трахать. Глаза потемнели, прорезающийся красный ободок неистовый и ослепляющий в свечном освещении. Облизывая губы, Курт наклоняется ближе: — Ну же, Блейн._

_Рука сжимает именно так, как нужно, и ритм такой быстрый, неумолимый и идеальный, что Блейн чувствует, как всё тело сжимается, балансируя на пике. Веки трепетно смыкаются; по всем конечностям разливается жар, заставляющий его вход сократиться вокруг члена Курта; и Блейн конвульсивно содрогается, когда вспышка оргазма настигает его — яркая, раскалённая, сокрушающая. Глаза Курта наливаются кровью, Блейн вздрагивает под ним и ахает, долгожданно изливаясь под сладостное давление, а Курт, тем временем, прячет лицо у него в шее и…_

_… **боль** , пронзительная, самая настоящая и разрежающая, когда клыки Курта вонзаются глубоко ему в кожу. Блейн вскрикивает от удивления, силится отстраниться, но Курт чересчур силён, с лёгкостью удерживает его на месте, продолжая разнузданно в него вбиваться, впившись зубами ему в глотку. Начинает всасывать кровь — и это **больно** , так больно, когда Курт безжалостно присасывается к его ранке губами и принимается её обсасывать, не прекращая трахать его, расшатываясь уже в каком-то озверелом ритме, но Блейн едва ли ощущает что-либо помимо раздирающей агонии в шее._

_Его руки обессиленно царапают Курту грудь, руки — что-нибудь, лишь бы оттолкнуть его, когда сознание захлёстывает волна оторопелой паники, перекрывающая доступ к здравому мышлению. Неожиданно Курт силён, непоколебим, жесток и пригвоздил его к кровати, заставляя голову закружиться от осознания, что Блейн **не может вырваться** …_

_Всё вокруг меркнет, мутнеет и гаснет по мере того, как Курт высасывает из него всё живое. Блейн чувствует, как Курт совершает последнюю пару зверских толчков и замирает: внутри растекается его горячее семя, и Курт мычит ему в шею, посылая прямо через кровавую рану терзающие вибрации. Блейну страшно, Блейну так страшно, но комната мрачнеет и уменьшается в размерах, и у него больше нет сил за неё цепляться._

_Последнее, что улавливает его взор, когда его веки вымученно смыкаются, — это Курт, отстранившийся от его шеи — только это не Курт. На его месте чудовище: лицо исковеркано, отвратительное, жуткое; яркие кровавые глаза и изуродованная морда — чудовищная, изуродованная морда. Острые клыки и стекающая с заляпанного подборка кровь; губы растягиваются в ухмылке, обнажая нечеловеческое количество зубов; голова склоняется набок; монстр припадает обратно к его шее, **вонзая** ему в плоть клыки…_

…и Блейн вскрикивает, брыкаясь на диване, пробуждаясь; шею сводит пульсирующей болью, сердце так бешено разрывает грудную клетку, что Блейн не может дышать, задыхаясь и сжимая в руках пустой воздух; лицо обдаёт волной жара.

Рука взмывает к шее; он _знает_ , что она вспорота, изодрана: сплошные голые жилы, плоть и липкая кровь, потому что он _чувствует_ , как она льётся, — и боль такая раздирающая, что перед глазами всё кружится от её потери и невыносимой агонии. Но когда его дрожащие подушечки пальцев в самом деле соприкасаются с шеей…

Ничего. Кожа на ней горячая и скользкая от пота, но гладкая и целая. Никакой раны. Никакой крови. Боль всё так же пульсирует, изводит, _жжёт_ , даже пускай умом Блейн понимает, что физически на шее повреждений нет. Совершенно никаких, даже малейших. Тело дрожит от посторгазменной неги, что была резко обрублена болью и ужасом; между ног по-прежнему присутствует ноющая тяга. Глотая ртом воздух и давясь им, Блейн, не веря в происходящее, крепко сжимает шею рукой.

И медленно — постепенно — всё начинает терять свой окрас. Тусклея в деталях, ускользая сквозь пальцы, пока Блейн сжимает свою нетронутую шею и _дышит_.

Это был сон, говорит он себе. Всего лишь сон — но куда… правдоподобнее всех остальных снов, когда-либо ему снившихся. Настолько яркий, что Блейн до сих пор чувствует острую боль, даже когда знает, что её нет, и видит чудовищное подобие лица Курта, склонившегося над ним — так, словно это настоящее воспоминание.

Всё ещё ощущает трепет оборванного блаженства, заставляющий его тихо грязнуть в чувстве вины, тошноты и сущего ужаса.

Тяжело дыша, содрогаясь всем телом, Блейн вдруг осознаёт, что Курт начал снится ему ещё с того самого первого дня в переулке. Прошлые сны тоже на удивление отличались отчётливостью и иммерсивностью — он полагал, они были результатом подавляемой им симпатии, приправленной досадой от невозможности снова увидеться с юношей. Но _это_ … _это_ было в десятки раз накалённее тех нескольких первых снов, и намного, _намного_ реальнее.

Чувствуя себя крайне беспокойно и неуверенно, Блейн в последний раз оглаживает рукой непокалеченную шею. Ощущает прилив слабости и облегчения.

Но это длится недолго, ибо в сознание так же стремительно возвращаются события прошлого вечера, которые, на этот раз, случились _наяву_. Сердце уходит в пятки, когда голову заполняют воспоминания: хряст костей, это чудовищное лицо, дрыгающийся трясущиийся мужчина, брызжущая из его шеи кровь, звонок в полицию…

 _Звонок в полицию_.

 _О боже_.

Умом Блейн осознаёт, что причина в том, что он всё ещё эмоционально нестабилен после ночного кошмара, но в то же время ему просто _срочно нужно знать_. Суматошно роясь повсюду в поисках пульта, Блейн на взводе, и чувствует лёгкую тошноту от волнения, которого вчера у него не наблюдалось. Наконец отыскав затерявшийся между диванными подушками пульт, Блейн включает телевизор и щёлкает на первый пришедший ему в голову канал местных новостей, затаив дыхание.

В течение долгих мучительных минут он неотрывно мозолит взглядом экран, едва моргая, пока двое дикторов обсуждают новости спорта, затем пробки, а затем погоду. Это не самый быстрый способ узнать то, что его гложет, но это всё, на что он в данный момент способен. Желудок скручивается в неумолимый узел, и Блейн понятия не имеет, _хочет_ ли он вообще что-либо услышать или нет. Он сидит, и смотрит, и ждёт.

И как только напряжение начинает покидать его тело — едва появляется огонёк надежды на долгожданное успокоение после сопутствующей новому кошмару эмоциональной встряски — едва Блейн собирается выключить телевизор и зайти в Интернет, как миловидная блондинка-диктор сменяет тему. И у Блейна леденеет в жилах кровь.

« _…для тех, кто совсем недавно к нам присоединился: на углу Восточной Восемьдесят второй улицы и Третьей авеню было найдено двое мёртвых сотрудников полиции, — как показало следствие, они были убиты сегодня в предрассветных часах. На данный момент мы не располагаем достаточным количеством информации; однако, согласно протоколу, оба защитника закона следовали координатам из поступившего им незадолго до этого анонимного звонка. Подозревается групповое преступление. Тела обоих полицейских на момент обнаружения были частично обескровлены, что, стоит ли говорить, повергло должностных лиц в шок. Данная фотография найденного на месте преступления послания несёт в себе жестокий характер и не рекомендована к просмотру зрителями со слабой нервной системой_ ».

Когда на экране показывают снимок, Блейн в буквальном смысле чувствует себя так, словно почва стремительно ускользает из-под ног. Потому что там, прямо перед ним, — фотография оставленной на бетонном тротуаре надписи. Слова выведены подсохшей кровью отвратного коричневого цвета, явно написанные кем-то, кто макал в неё руки и не жалел времени на кропотливое обрисовывание каждой отдельной буквы. Ради того, чтобы добиться от надписи такой аккуратности и столь безупречной формы, небось, потребовалось немало времени и терпения.

И крови.

_НЕ ИСПЫТЫВАЙ МЕНЯ, СЛАДКИЙ_

Голоса дикторов, консультирующихся с каким-то экспертом по поводу потенциального значения послания, заглушаются ударяющимся о пол пультом, что выскальзывает у Блейна из онемевших рук. Тот едва успевает добежать до мусорного ведра перед тем, как его настигает рвотный позыв, и, вцепившись в мусорку обеими руками, беспомощно содрогаясь всем телом, Блейн надрывно выплёскивает в ведро содержимое желудка.


End file.
